Unwanted Meeting
by thyz-thyz Verbazend
Summary: UPDATED / Setelah ibunya meninggal, sakura tak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya akan dijual menjadi seorang wanita penghibur oleh ayahnya sendiri dan dia pun dipaksa untuk "melayani" tamu yang datang ke tempat Tsunade. sampai suatu hari, dia bertemu dengan seorang pria misterius yang akan merubah kehidupannya. / mind to RnR? please...
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Hai, salam kenal semuanya... saya orang baru nih di ffn, inginmencoba sesuatu yang baru. Ide cerita ini muncul begitu saja pas lagi nyantei menikmati hari yang indah setelah tadi siang abis melewati ujian paling menegangkan dalam sejarah hidup. **

**Karena saya orang baru minta reviewnya ya daripara senior... sekian...**

**Unwanted Meeting**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo di mana-mana.**

**Don't like? Just don't read**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 **

Seseorang pernah bilang padaku bahwa hidup adalah pilihan, tapi terkadang pilihan yang diberikan terhadap kita merupakan pilihan yang sama sekali bukan pilihan yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Suatu malam di sebuah klub malam, lampu-lampu disco menyinari lantai dan meja dengan sinarnya yang didominasi oleh warna merah, biru dan hijau. Musik yang mengalun seolah mengajak semua yang berada di sana untuk menari di tengah lantai dansa. Di sini di sebuah diskotik yang tidak begitu terkenal di konoha yang bernama Hazel Eyes. Semua orang yang datang ke sini berniat untuk menghilangkan penatnya setelah seharian menghabiskan waktu untuk bekerja. Begitu pula dengan lelaki ini, hanya saja bedanya hampir semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu duduk dengan ditemani minuman dan satu atau lebih wanita penghibur, sedangkan dia hanya duduk di pojok ruangan memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan seksama sambil sesekali menenggak minumannya.

Sama halnya dengan orang lain, dia pun berada di sini untuk merayakan keberhasilannya setelah siang tadi dia berhasil menyelesaikan tugas besar yang telah banyak menyita waktunya selama hampir 3minggu ini. Sebenarnya sejak pertama dia menginjakkan kakinya di bar ini, sudah ada hampir selusin wanita yang mencoba menggoda untuk menawarkan jasa menemaninya minum, akan tetapi tidak ada satupun yang membuatnya tertarik. Tapi itu tak akan membuat para wanita itu jera untuk mendekatinya, selalu saja ada yang mencoba.

"Hai, sendirian? Perlu kutemani?" terdengar suara seorang wanita yang menyapanya dari balik meja. Wanita tersebut berdiri de di depannya dengan tanpa memasang pose seksi seperti yang lainnya, dia hanya memasang senyum manis dan mukanya seakan berkata _'please, bilang saja iya'._

"sepertinya tidak perlu, aku sedang ingin sendiri." Jawab pria itu sopan sembari melemparkan seutas senyum pada wanita itu.

"oh ayolah," ucap wanita itu tiba-tiba dan langsung duduk di satu-satunya kursi yang masih kosong di hadapan wanita itu. "setidaknya bantu aku untuk mendapat pelanggan hari ini, aku bisa dimarahi oleh bosku jika aku tak menghasilkan apa-apa hari ini." Katanya bercanda dengan raut muka sedikit memohon menunjukkan seluruh kepolosannya pada lelaki itu.

"hahaha..." lelaki itu tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan tadi. "sepertinya kau orang baru, kau tidak se-profesional teman-temanmu itu dalam menggoda tamu." Katanya sambil melirik ke arah wanita-wanita lain yang sedang bersama tamu lainnya.

"yaah, seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baru bekerja disini selama satu minggu. Itu pun karena aku butuh uang. Jadi kau mau kan kutemani malam ini?" tanya wanita itu lagi mengerutkan dahinya memastikan.

"oke..oke.. baiklah" lelaki itu mengiyakan dan tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekanakan wanita itu.

"fiuh, syukurlah.. akhirnya." Wanita itu melepas nafas lega.

"tapi aku tak berjanji untuk memberimu uang tip yang besar malam ini." Lelaki itu berbicara lagi.

"tak apa lah... setidaknya nenek sihir itu tak perlu lagi melemparkan pandangan ingin membunuhnya padaku karena aku belum berhasil mendapat tamu." Ucapnya sambil menganggukan kepala ke arah seorang wanita berambut pirang yang kelihatannya masih muda padahal umurnya yang sebenarnya sudah 2 kali lipat dari penampilannya. Betapa canggihnya teknologi operasi plastik saat ini?

"Nah sekarang, karena aku pelayanmu malam ini, kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" wanita itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lelaki tadi.

"kau lucu, kau bahkan belum sempat memperkenalkan namamu." Ucap lelaki itu membalas pertanyaannya.

"Oh iya aku lupa. Tapi, kami di sini biasanya sih tidak memperkenalkan nama pada para tamu, kami langsung saja melayani... hm ya mungkin kau tahu." Sedikit memberi penekanan pada kata melayani. "tapi karena kau kuanggap tamu spesial, akan kuberitahu namaku." Wanita itu tersenyum sebentar lalu melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya. "aku sakura, oke cukup?".

"hahaha..." lelaki itu tertawa lagi mendengar pernyataan sakura. "kau memang unik, ceritakan saja semua tentangmu, nanti kau kubayar."

"apa yang menarik dariku?" sakura bingung dengan pernyataan lelaki itu. "kau juga belum menyebutkan namamu. Sebutkan dulu namamu, lalu aku cerita lagi, kan aku bingung bagaimana harus memanggilmu."

"panggil saja aku naruto," sepertinya lelaki yang mempunyai nama naruto ini mulai tertarik dengan wanita yang mempunyai rambut merah muda dan sepasang mata hijau bak emerald ini.

"baiklah tuan naruto, kita mulai dari mana ya? Oke, begini saja, kita mulai dari alasanku bekerja di tempat nista ini, hahaha." Kata sakura sedikit bercanda untuk mencairkan suasana. "kau tahu? Dulu aku hidup bahagia di rumahku yang besar di konoha ini. Tapi semua itu berubah sejak negara api menyerang... hahaha... enggak lah yaw, emangnya avatar?" sakura melontarkan humornya dan sejenak memperhatikan naruto untuk melihat ekspresinya, tetapi yang diperhatikan justru tidak tertawa sama sekali, dia hanya tetap menempelkan senyum tipisnya seperti tadi.

"huh, tidak lucu ya? Yasudah, kita lanjutkan lagi. Ibuku meninggal saat umurku 12 tahun dan semenjak ibuku meninggal ayahku sering mabuk-mabukan dan berjudi, terkadang dia juga sering membawa perempuan jalang ke rumah. Betapa sialnya aku ketika suatu hari, beberapa orang datang ke rumahku dan mengaku bahwa ayahku mempunyai banyak hutang pada mereka. Lalu mereka menunjukkan sebuah surat yang berisi bahwa ayahku telah menjualku sebagai ganti semua hutang-hutangnya. Yang lebih menyedihkan lagi adalah satu bulan yang lalu mereka menjualku pada nenek sihir itu karena sudah terlalu banyak pelayan yang bekerja di rumah mereka, dan disinilah aku sekarang. Hahaha... sungguh miris sekali ya..." sakura menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan tawa hambar.

"mengapa kau menceritakannya padaku, apa kau tidak merasa sedih?" Naruto sedikit heran dengan cara sakura menceritakan semuanya, begitu mudah sekali semua itu keluar dari mulutnya tanpa ada rasa sedih sedikitpun.

"kau ini manusia macam apa naruto, tentu saja aku sedih. Aku tak nyaris pikir betapa jahatnya ayahku yang telah memperlakukanku seperti ini. Dulu saat-saat bulan-bulan pertama aku mengalami hal ini aku bahkan menangis hampir setiap hari, tapi sekarang aku sudah menyadarinya, kejadian itu sudah berlalu 6 tahun yang lalu. Air mataku mungki sudah mengering karenanya, tak ada gunanya lagi menangis." Sakura mulai menerawang kembali masa lalunya, meskipun bibirnya memebarkan senyum, sebenarnya hatinya sudah tak berbentuk lagi karena telah dihancurkan oleh kerasnya kehidupan yang dilaluinya.

"apa kau tidak pernah mancoba untuk kabur?" naruto bertanya kepada sakura dengan serius.

"coba lihat ini," sakura memajukan tubuhnya lalu menunjuk lengan bagian atasnya. Sekilas naruto tidak melihat apa-apa karena kurangnya pencahayaan yang ada di ruangan itu. Tapi setelah naruto memperhatikan dengan seksama terlihat beberapa bekas luka yang telah mengering. "aku sudah berusaha naruto, tapi itu semua hanya kan menambah penderitaanku saja." Sakura memundurkan kembali tubuhnya dan bersandar di pinggiran kursi. Keheningan pun sejenak tercipta.

"cukup tentangku, sekarang giliranmu." Sakura memecah kebisuan diantara mereka.

"apa yang kau ingin dengar dariku? Aku tidak mempunyai sesuatu yang menarik untuk diceritakan." Setelah mengucapkan itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara dering dari HP naruto. Setelah membacanya sekilas, naruto membereskan barang bawaannya dan segera beranjak dari kursinya.

"sekura sepertinya aku harus pergi, maafkan aku. Mungkin lain kali aku akan bercerita kepadamu." Naruto berpamitan pada sakura sebelum pergi.

"baiklah, berarti kau punya hutang padaku. Jangan lupa untuk kembali ke sini." Sakura pun beranjak dari kursinya.

"kau bisa pegang ucapanku." Naruto lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Sakura terus memperhatikan punggung naruto sampai hilang di keramaian.

**To Be Continued**

**Mohon maaf atas kegejean yang terkandung di dalam fic ini. Hanya segitu dulu dari saya, soalnya besok masih ada ujian bwahaha #ibumemanggildaribawah. Sebelum ibuku masuk dan nemuin aku gak belajar, mending publish dulu... Memang alur ceritanya kurang jelas sih, tapi nanti akan semakin lebih jelas lagi. Jaa ne!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Second Meeting

**Selamat malam readers, saya senang sekali ada yang mereview cerita saya yang geje ini hehe...**

**Saya juga akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan reviewers disini...**

**Pertama thanx to : ****nona fergie****, Aiko Kirisawa, Naruto lover, ****Billie Joe Armstrong 104****, ****cherry kuchiki**

**Aiko Kirisawa : sebenarnya say juga akan menampilkan tokoh utama lelaki ke 2 dan ke 3 tapi masih bingung ingin memilih siapa, mudah-mudahan readers yang lain bisa memilihkan untuk saya (#puppyeyes), untuk sasuke juga sepertinya akan saya munculkan tapi hanya sebagai pemeran figuran soalnya sudah banyak fic yang memakai sasuke kan kasihan tokoh yang lain. ( ampuuuun! Dikejar sama fans sasuke). Tapi skenario dan pemeran bisa berubah sewaktu waktu... tergantung permintaan... hehe...**

**Billie Joe Armstrong 104**** : oh untuk hal itu masih dirahasiakan, tapi sepertinya akan terjawab di chapter ini. **

**Nah sekarang selamat menikmati ceritanya maaf kalo saya alurnya agak aneh...**

**Maklum newbie...**

**Chapter 2 : Second Meeting**

"kau bisa pegang ucapanku." Naruto lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Sakura terus memperhatikan punggung naruto sampai hilang di keramaian.

.

.

.

**Unwanted Meeting**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo di mana-mana.**

**Don't like? Just don't read**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

Segera setelah mendapat pesan di hp-nya, naruto meninggalkan bar itu. Dia mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke arah pusat kota. Setelah berkendara cukup lama akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah gedung perkantoran yang berlantai 16. Dia memarkirkan mobilnya dan berjalan menuju ke pelataran gedung. Setelah sampai di dalam gedung tersebut naruto pun menghampiri meja resepsionis yang diisi oleh seorang gadis muda.

"hai tenten, apa Asuma sudah menungguku di dalam?" naruto bertanya pada resepsionis itu.

"oh naruto, silahkan masuk saja. Tadi dia berpesan padaku jika kau datang untuk menyuruhmu masuk ke dalam saja." Resepsionis yang tadi dipanggil Naruto dengan nama tenten itu pun menunjuk ke sebuah ruangan besar di sisi barat gedung.

Tak lama menunggu, naruto pun langsung berjalan menuju ke pintu masuk ruangan itu. Setelah sampai di depannya dia berhenti sejenak untuk mengetuk pintunya, "Ya, masuk..." terdengar jawaban dari dalam. perlahan dia membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalamnya, suatu ruangan yang cukup besar dengan berbagai perabotan yang terbuat dari kayu. Di ujung ruangan itu, salah satu dindingnya terbuat dari kaca yang memudahkan penglihatan menuju ke jalan raya di bawahnya. Di tengah ruangan seseorang tengah duduk sembari mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya.

"pekerjaanmu telah kau selesaikan dengan rapi hari ini," Dia menghentikkan kegiatannya lalu merogoh sesuatu yang berada di bawah mejanya. "ini imbalanmu." Dia mengambil sebuah amplop yang tebalnya kira-kira 3 cm dan melekannya di atas meja. Naruto mengambil amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Ternyata di dalamnya terdapat uang yang telah dibungkus dengan rapi. Setelah menghitungnya beberapa saat dia lalu berkata,

"mengapa isinya lebih banyak dari yang dijanjikan?" dia mengerutkan keningnya.

"sudahlah ambil saja, klien kita merasa puas dengan pekerjaanmu, dia memberikan bonus untukmu." Pria yang bernama asuma itu memberikannya penjelasan.

"baiklah kalau begitu, kuterima dengan senang hati. Kabari aku jika kau punya tugas lagi." Naruto bersiap meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"tentu saja, kau lah andalan kami saat ini." Hal terakhir yang sempat diucapkan asuma sebelum naruto meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Naruto pun kembali ke mobilnya dan berniat menuju ke apartemennya dan beristirahat.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, naruto kembali ke bar itu untuk menepati janjinya menemui sakura. Setelah memesan minuman dia duduk di tempat dimana kemarin dia bertemu dengan sakura. Sambil menunggu minumannya dia melihat-lihat sekeliling untuk menemukan gads itu. Tapi dia tak melihatnya dimana pun.

"HAI!, ngapain clingak-clinguk? nyariin aku ya?" tiba-tiba seseorang mengagetkannya dari belakang.

"kau ini, jantungku bisa copot tau." Naruto menggerutu, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri entah mengapa dia merasa senang dapat bertemu lagi dengan gadis ini.

"alah, lebay amat sih, mana mungkin jantungmu copot karna hal begituan doang..." sakura terkikik mendengar perkataan naruto.

"apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini?" naruto pun mulai membuka percakapan.

"huh, tidak ada. Hanya hal rutin yang kukerjakan saja. Menemani tamu minum, pergi jalan-jalan dan hal lain yang sudah menjadi pekerjaanku." Sakura menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya lagi. Dalam hatinya naruto berpikir, dilihat dari penampilan, cara bicara dan sikapnya yang kekanakan sakura sungguhlah masih seorang anak kecil, tapi dia sudah mampu menerima kenyataan hidup yang sangat pahit yang telah menimpanya. "kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan?" sakura balik bertanya pada naruto.

"aku juga melakukan kegiatan rutin sepertimu, melakukan pekerjaan kantor, lalu beristirahat di rumahku." Jawab naruto santai, padahal di dalam hatinya dia menyangkal telah melakukan hal tersebut.

"rumah? Kau tinggal dengan orang tuamu? Ceritakan seperti apa rumahmu..." sakura menodong naruto dengan beberapa pertanyaan sekaligus.

"untuk apa kuceritakan padamu, yang ada nanti kau datang mencuri di rumahku." naruto sedikit bercanda dengan sakura.

"iyhh, kau ini menyebalkan... nih rasakan."sakura mencubit lengan naruto. Tapi naruto bertindak cepat dengan menjauhkan tangannya sebelum cubitan itu menjadi lebih keras.

"hahaha... kau ini semakin kelihatan saja seperti anak kecil." Naruto tertawa melihat perbuatan sakura yang belum dewasa itu, dia lalu mengacak-acak rambut sakura. Jika ada orang yang melihat pastilah mereka menyangka bahwa pasangan ini sudah kenal begitu lama, padahal kenyataannya mereka baru saja bertemu satu sama lain.

BLUSH

"jangan perlakukan aku seperti itu, kan aku malu..." wajahnya memerah karena tersipu malu naruto mengacak rambutnya.

"aku tinggal sendiri di apartemen, Orang tuaku tinggal di suna. Mungkin sesekali kau bisa main ke apartemenku." Naruto akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan sakura. Mereka melanjutkan obrolan sampai larut malam. Namun kebersamaan itu harus terhenti tatkala HP naruto kembali berdering. Setelah melihat sekilas nama penelponnya di layar, naruto mengangkat panggilan itu.

"halo, ada apa asuma?" naruto berbicara dengan orang di seberang sana.

"kemarilah, kau akan berlibur ke eropa." Asuma berbicara sebentar lalu menutup telponnya.

Wajah naruto berseri-seri, dia lalu memasukkan hp-nya kembali ke dalam saku dan berniat untuk berpamitan dengan sakura.

"ada apa?" sakura penasaran dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"sepertinya aku ada pekerjaan mendadak, bosku memintaku untuk datang ke kantornya." Naruto menjelaskan dengan singkat.

"hah? Selarut ini?" sakura kelihatan bingung, dia mulai penasaran dengan bentuk pekerjaan seperti apa yang membutuhkan pegawainya begitu malam.

"tentu saja. Sakura aku pergi dulu oke." Naruto kembali mengacak rambut gadis itu.

"ya baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, kutunggu kau disini." Sakura tersenyum pada naruto yang telah meninggalkan mejanya. Sebelum keluar naruto sempat melirik sejenak ke arah sakura dan tapi sakura sudah menghilang dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain yang jaraknya beribu-ribu mil dari konoha, yaitu tepatnya di swiss (maaf tempatnya gak ngambil dari scene naruto, habis author bingung. #dilemparintomatsamareaders). Seorang lelaki tengah berdiri di atap sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang hampir seluruh dindingnya terbuat dari kaca, rambutnya pirang berkilauan ditimpa oleh sinar matahari pagi. Dia memakai pakaian serba hitam dan masker yang menutup sebagian wajahnya. Tubuhnya dililit oleh peralatan untuk memanjat tebing. Di sisi lain di dalam gedung, sekitar 20 orang sedang mengadakan rapat serius mengenai keberlangsungan perusahaan mereka.

Lelaki tadi lalu melemparkan dirinya ke bawah dan tubuhnya menggantung di depan ruang rapat tadi, dia disangga oleh tali yg dililitkan ke atap gedung.

DOR... DOR...

Dia melepaskan 2 tembakan ke arah dinding kaca yang langsung membuatnya pecah berantakan. "AAAKKKHH!" Beberapa orang berteriak histeris melihat ke arah kaca yang pecah. Lelaki itu meneriakkan sesuatu,

"SURPRISE! " DOR...DOR... dia melepaskan dua tembakan sekaligus ke arah orang yang berdiri di depan ruangan. Tembakan itu tepat mengenai jantung dan paru-parunya, membuatnya ambruk seketika. Lalu lelaki itu melepas tali yang menyangganya dan melayang terjatuh ke bawah, sebelum akhirnya sebuat perasut paralayang melebar dari ransel yang dipakainya dan dia terbang menjauh dari gedung itu.

Kejadian itu berlangsung begitu cepat, Semua orang belum tersadar dengan apa yang telah terjadi, sampai seorang wanita berteriak pada mayat lelaki yang tadi tertembak. "MR. ANTHONY!"

.

.

.

Malam itu pun naruto kembli ke bar itu untuk menemui sakura, akan tetapi saat menginjakkan kaki di bar itu. Ada suatu pemandangan yang membuat matanya pedih. Di seberang ruangan dilihatnya sakura sedang duduk di sebuah sofa dengan beberapa orang lelaki duduk mengitarinya, tetapi meskipun begitu sakura tetap menjaga jarak dengan para lelaki itu. Hatinya bertambah semakin panas lagi ketika sakura terlihat sedang mengobrol seru dengan lelaki di sampingnya. Berusaha tak memperdulikan itu naruto berjalan menuju ke meja yang biasa ia tempati.

Hatinya tetap tak tenang, padahal dia tak mempunyai perasaan apapun terhadap sakura, tapi apa iya? Apakah ia mulai menyukai gadis itu? Seharusnya ia tak boleh memiliki perasaan terhadap siapapun mengingat pekerjaan yang harus dia tekuni sangat beresiko terhadap orang-orang di sekitarnya, apalagi jika dia mengingat bahwa sakura hanya seorang gadis penghibur di sebuah bar. Dia bukanlah gadis baik-baik, naruto saja bahkan meragukan apakah sakura masih virgin atau tidak. Tapi segera ditepisnya pikiran itu, ia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan sakura jika sakura tahu apayang sedang dipikirkannya mengenai dirinya. _'Tunggu sebentar, tidak ingin menyakiti perasaannya? Aku benar-benar sudah gila'_ katanya dalam hati.

Naruto pun kembali memperhatikan ke arah sakura lagi. Saat ini sakura masih mengobrol dengan pria tadi, _'apa yang ingin dilakukannya?' _naruto menyernyitkan kening saatPria di sebelah sakura itu mengangkat tangannya lalu menaruhnya di atas paha sakura yang terbuka karena sakura hanya memakai rok pendek yang panjangnya tidak melebihi setengah pahanya. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, sedangkan sakura sendiri di seberang sana terlihat risih tapi tetap menyunggingkan senyum. Sakura lalu menurunkan tangan pria itu secara sopan. Setelah itu, mungkin karena merasa diperhatikan, sakura melihat kearah naruto, sakura terlihat sedikit kaget karena naruto sudah berada disana dan melihat kejadian saat pria tadi memegang paha sakura. Lalu sakura berbicara sebentar dengan pria di sampingnya sebelum akhirnya dia beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ke tempat naruto berada.

"Hai naruto, apa kabar?" sakura menyapa naruto begitu tiba di dekat mejanya.

"Hai, aku baik." Jawab naruto dingin, masih menyimpan kekesalan atas apa yang baru saja ia saksikan.

"Boleh aku menemanimu lagi hari ini?" sakura bertanya pada naruto sambil menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Terserah kau saja." Ucap naruto bahkan tidak menatap sakura sama sekali dia hanya memperhatikan ponselnya.

Melihat gelagat naruto yang aneh sakura pun bertanya pada naruto, "kau kenapa? Ada masalah? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Dalam pikirannya sakura sedikit menebak bahwa naruto marah kemungkinan karena kejadian yang naruto saksikan barusan.

Sebenarnya naruto ingin mengungkapkan kekesalannya mengenai hal tersebut akan tetapi dia terlalu malu, mengingat sakura bukanlah siapa-siapanya. Dia hanya berdiam diri saja dan berusaha menghilangkan rasa kesalnya, toh sakura pun sudah disini dan dia pun tak ingin jika sakura tak menemaninya malam ini.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja." Naruto pun akhirnya mulai membiasakan diri lagi, mata birunya menatap wajah sakura yang polos berhias dua emerald yang jernih. Akhirnya dia pun menghilangkan kekesalannya saat kembali menyadari bahwa wajah polos itu tak mungkin menginginkan itu semua, ini hanyalah tuntutan pekerjaannya. Dia pun tersenyum kembali.

"Nah gitu dong, kan jadi jelek kalo mukanya ditekuk terus." Sakura nyengir lebar melihat senyum naruto. "Kemarin kau tidak datang? Ada pekerjaan ya?" sakura bertanya tentang alasan naruto mengapa kemarin tidak menemuinya.

"Yah begitulah, aku mengerjakan tugas di perusahaan milik bosku di eropa." Naruto yang sudah kembali seperti biasa mulai bercerita pada sakura.

"Ke eropa? Asyik sekali, sudah lama aku ingin ke sana..." sakura menerawang jauh ke dalam pikirannya.

"tunggu sebentar, aku baru ingat aku kesini untuk membawakanmu sesuatu," naruto lalu merogoh saku belakang celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih dan memberikannya pada sakura.

"wah, apa ini...?" sakura lalu membuka kotak itu. Dia menemukan sebuah kalung perak dengan simbol huruf S sebagai bandulnya.

"Terima kasih naruto, tapi ini sepertinya mahal sekali, apa tidak apa-apa? Belum pernah ada yang memberikan yang seperti ini kepadaku." Sakura tersenyum dan menimang-nimang kalung itu di tangannya.

"Pakailah, aku membelikannya untukmu. ketika aku melewati sebuah toko dan melihat kalung itu, sepertinya akan cocok sekali dipakai olehmu."

"terima kasih naruto. Kau baik sekali." Sakura pun berusaha untuk memakaikan kalung itu ke lehernya.

"Sini biar kupakaikan," naruto beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah belakang sakura. Naruto lalu mengambil kalung dari tangan sakura dan memakaikannya pada leher sakura. Dia sedikit menyentuh kulit sakura yang halus, tangannya bergetar ingin memegang leher jenjang itu lebih lama.

"Ada apa naruto?" sakura bertanya karena merasa heran naruto terdiam memegangi kalung itu.

"Oh tidak apa-apa," naruto tersadar dari lamunannya dan kembali duduk di kursinya. "sebenarnya aku kemari hanya untuk memberikan kalung itu saja kepadamu. Aku harus pergi lagi karena ada urusan lain." Naruto segera mengambil hp-nya yang berada di meja dan segera pergi.

"Naruto" sakura memanggil naruto ketika dia baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah.

"ada apa?" naruto berhenti dan membalikkan badannya. Tiba-tiba sakura mendekati naruto, memegang tangannya dan mengecup pipinya. Kecupan itu sukses membuat wajah naruto memerah seketika, hatinya berdesir tak karuan. Meskipun ia pernah merasakan perlakuan yang lebih dari ini bersama wanita lain tapi dia tak pernah merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti saat sakura yang melakukannya.

"Kau selalu saja buru-buru, lain kali tinggalah lebih lama lagi." Sakura tersenyum dan melepas genggamannya pada tangan naruto. Naruto tak mampu berkata apa-apa dia hanya mengangguk dan membalas senyuman sakura. Setelah kepergian naruto, sakura pun tak mampu menutupi semu merah di wajahnya, lalu dia buru-buru mengetikkan sesuatu di-hp-nya dan mengirimkan pesan. Sebenarnya tadi saat naruto sedang memasangkan kalung pada lehernya, sakura diam-diam mengambil hp naruto dan mencatat nomornya di hp-nya.

Naruto yang sedang mengendarai mobilnya harus menghentikan lamunannya mengenai kejadian di bar tadi karena suara getar di hp-nya.

_Hati-hati di jalan. Hubungilah aku sesekali._

_Sakura_

Sms yang Pendek memang, tapi mampu menghangatkan hati naruto. Diasempat berpikir bagaimana sakura bisa mengetahui nomornya "memang gadis yang unik" naruto berujar. Dia pun kembali terfokus pada jalanan di depannya, tetap dengan muka yang cerah berbeda sekali dengan wajahnya dengan saat pertama kali memasuki bar tadi.

Sementara itu di dalam bar, tanpa sepengetahuan sakura dan naruto, ada hal lain yang terjadi. Pria yang tadi bersama sakura memanggil tsunade sebagai pemilik bar tersebut. Dia berbicara bahwa dia ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersama sakura alias dia ingin sakura melayaninya. Sakura tak tahu bahwa akan ada hal buruk yang menimpanya, karena sejujurnya saja meskipun sakura telah bekerja di sini selama 2 minggu, dia belum pernah tidur dengan seorang pun. Dia selalu menjaga dirinya agar meminimalisir disentuh oleh lelaki manapun. Dan sekarang apakah perjuangan itu akan sia-sia saja, karena dia harus melepas hal yang paling berharga bagi setiap wanita itu?

Tsunade menunggu kesempatan sampai naruto pergi, untuk menemui sakura. Dan dia begitu senang ketika kesempatan itu tiba, karena tamu yang akan dilayani sakura tersebut adalah salah satu pelanggan tetap dan selalu memberikan uang tip yang besar dia tak mau mengecewakannya. Tsunade segera menghampiri sakura dan berkata serius.

"sakura kemarilah, ada berita bagus untukmu, tuan Kankuro sepertinya tertarik padamu. Dia merupakan penjabat di konoha kau jangan sampai mengecewakannya ya, dia sudah menunggumu di kamar 24." Tsunade berbicara pada sakura dengan antusiasnya.

"Ma...maksud nyonya? A..aku tidak mengerti..." sakura yang bingung bertanya balik pada tsunade, meskipun dia sudah mengetahui ke mana arah pembicaraan ini akan berujung.

"aduuh, kau ini bodoh sekali, tentu saja tuan kankuro ingin kau melayaninya malam ini. Cepatlah dia sudah menunggu dari tadi." Tsunade berkata tidak sabaran. Sedangkan ekspresi sakura semakin ketakutan dan khawatir.

"Ta..tapi... nyonya, saya belum siap." Sakura mengutarakan isi hatinya pada tsunade.

"HEH! gadis jalang! Kau ingin merusakan reputasiku ya? Cepat kau layani saja dia, jangan banyak alasan, sebelum kupanggil chouji untuk menggusurmu." Tsunade yang kehilangan kesabarannya menjambak rambut sakura.

"aaw... iya.. nyonya, sabar-sabar." Sakura meringis menerima perlakuan itu. Dia memegang tangan tsunade yang menjambaknya berusaha melonggarkan tangan itu

"Ino!" Panggil tsunade pada seorang gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Gadis itu tersontak kaget karena diam-diam dia memperhatikan kejadian itu dari jauh. "kemari kau." Tsunade memanggil ino.

"ada apa nyonya?" ini menghampiri mereka berdua.

"antarkan sakura ke kamar 24, sudah ada tamu yang menunggunya di sana. Dan pastikan dia masuk ke dalamnya." Perintah tsunade sambil melepaskan pegangannya dari rambut sakura.

"Ayo sakura," ajak ino. Ino merupakan salah satu dari wanita penghibur yang berteman baik dengan sakura sejak pertama kali sakura tiba di bar ini. Dia juga bekerja di sini karena terpaksa. Setelah berjalan agak jauh, ino pun berbicara pada sakura. "Lebih baik kau layani saja tuan kankuro malam ini, kau sudah tahu kan seperti apa kemarahan nyonya? Jangan sampai dia memanggil chouji untuk menyiksamu lagi seperti yang dia lakukan pada Shion.

"Baiklah ino, tapi aku takut. Aku belum pernah melakukannya dengan siapa pun." Sakura sedikit merinding mengatakannya.

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan lagi, semoga beruntung sakura." Mereka menghentikan langkahnya di depan kamar 24. Sakura menatap ragu pada ino sebelum membuka pintu itu perlahak dan masuk ke dalamnya. Ino pun hanya bisa tersenyum prihatin saat sakura menatapnya.

Di dalam kamar, seorang lelaki tengah duduk di sebuah meja dengan ditemani sebotol bir. "Kau lama sekali, aku sudah menunggumu hampir selama satu jam gadis manis." Ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum mesum ke arah sakura begitu melihat dia masuk.

"Hn... aku tadi ada urusan dahulu." Sakura tak beranjak sedikit pun dari tempatnya setelah menutup pintu.

"Kemarilah, gadis manis. Jangan takut padaku." Ucap pria itu melihat ekspresi di wajah sakura. Sakura pun tanpa berkata apa-apa berjalan ke arah meja tempat pria itu duduk. Kankuro lalu menarik sebuah kursi di sebelahnya untuk sakura duduk. Sakura pun duduk di di sebelahnya dengan sedikit canggung. "Namamu sakura kan?" tanya kankuro begitu sakura duduk di kursinya.

"i..iya... tuan ingin minum sesuatu?" sakura bertanya pada kankuro dengan gugup, jantungnya terus berdesir tak karuan takut akan apa yang akan dilakukan kankuro padanya. Dia lau menggapai botol minuman dan menuangkan isi pada gelas disebelahnya. "ini tuan." Sakura memberikan gelas itu pada kankuro. Dia lalu menenggaknya sampai habis.

Akhirnya muncul ide di kepala sakura untuk membuat kankuro mabuk, sehingga ia tidak perlu melakukan "hal tersebut". Ia lalu menuangkan isi botol itu lagi ke gelas. Tangannya sedikit bergetar karena gugup. "santailah sedikit, aku tak ingin minum" kankuro memegang tangan sakura dan menghentikannya menuangkan bir. Sakura kaget dan sepertinya rencananya akan gagal. Sakura berusaha untuk melepas genggaman itu secara sopan.

"ma...maaf tuan, saya sepertinya harus ke kamar mandi dulu." Sakura berinisiatif untuk menjauhi pria itu tapi tangannya ditahan oleh kankuro.

"mau kemana? Tinggalah disini." Kankuro yang mulai tidak sabar mulai memperhatikan tubuh sakura dari atas ke bawah. Badannya begitu seksi dan proporsional. Kankuro pun membuka kancing kemejanya dan melepaskan kemeja itu ke lantai. Terlihatlah tubuhnya yang lumayan bagus oleh mata sakura. Tapi hal itu malah membuat sakura semakin ketakutan. "aku sudah tak sabar lagi gadis manis, ayo kita mulai saja." Kankuro beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekati sakura yang sedang berdiri. Sakura memundurkan langkahnya tapi sudah tak ada ruang karena dia sudah menyentuh meja yang ada di belakangnya.

"kamu begitu cantik." Kankuro mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sakura dan berusaha menciumnya. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat, dan sakura yang tak tahan lagi akhirnya mendorong kankuro jatuh ke lantai.

"ah, maafkan aku tuan." Ucap sakura panik ketiaka sakura sadar dia telah berbuat salah.

"oh, kau rupanya ingin bermain kasar ya gadis manis?" kankuro segera berdiri dan mencengkram bahu sakura. Dia kembali mendekatkan tubuh dan wajahnya ke milik sakura. Sakura sangat ketakutan dia berusaha menggapai apapun yang dapat ditemukannya di atas meja sampai akhirnya terdengarlah teriakkan.

"ARRRRGGGHHH!" kankuro jatuh tersungkur di hadapan sakura dengan tangan memegang kepala yang bersimbah darah. Sakura panik dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan, secara tidak sengaja ia mengambil botol minuman di atas meja dan memukulkannya ke kepala kankuro. Sekarang botol itu pecah bertebaran di atas lantai.

Terdengar bunyi derap langkah banyak orang di luar ruangan karena mendengar teriakkan kankuro, sakura sangat panik, dia sadar dia akan terkena masalah...

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huahh, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 ini... hosh...hosh...**

**Maaf ya readers banyak kata-kata yang membingungkan dan juga membuat readers keki.**

**Dan juga maaf telah membuat karakternya jadi OOC se-OOC nya OOC (apasih?)**

**Aku juga ingin minta pendapat nih dari readers, gimana kalo aku agak sedikit menyisipkan lemondan menaikkan rate nya jadi M, soalnya ada scene yg kayaknya gak pas kalo gak pake lemon, mohon pendapatnya ya readers.**

**Selamat membaca, semoga menanti chapter selanjutnya...**

**Dan seperti biasa...**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Punishment

**Saya kembali lagi readers...**

**Lagi semangat-semangatnya nih buat bikin fic hehehe...**

**Kita mulai aja yo readers...**

**Pertama thanks dulu buat yang udah ngereview :**

**Billie Joe Armstrong 104****, Yoshi, Naru Aii Uchiha, akira, Zack, ****nona fergie****, Aiko Kirisawa, Mikaatharashi**

**rasanya seneng banget kalo ada yang ngereview walau terkadang isinya ada yang kurang enak, tapi dengan bertambahnya review dan readers justru semakin semangat untuk menulis lagi... yeayy...**

**Aiko Kirisawa: sebenarnya dari awal saya agak sedikit tertarik untuk masukin salah satu rambut merah ini... (#dicekik)... jadi karena udah terlanjur dimasukkin saya mohon maaf**

**nona fergie****: oh iya aku baru sadar kurang memperhatikan soal waktu (#ngejeplak jidat sendiri), tapi di chapter2 depan akan kuperbaiki lagi, makasih sarannya.**

**Billie Joe Armstrong 104****: sebenernya sih aku berniat balas dendam sama temen aku yang fans berat kankuro entah mengapa... (#muka iblis) jadi dia aku jadikan korban... hahaha... (nanami maafin gue, #sujud depan nanami yang udah nge death glare dari kemarin)**

**Yasudah maaf karena kebanyakan bacot... ini dia...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Punishment**

"ARRRRGGGHHH!" kankuro jatuh tersungkur di hadapan sakura dengan tangan memegang kepala yang bersimbah darah. Sakura panik dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan, secara tidak sengaja ia mengambil botol minuman di atas meja dan memukulkannya ke kepala kankuro. Sekarang botol itu pecah bertebaran di atas lantai.

Terdengar bunyi derap langkah banyak orang di luar ruangan, sakura sangat panik, dia sadar dia akan terkena masalah...

.

.

.

**Unwanted Meeting**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo di mana-mana.**

**Don't like? Just don't read**

.

.

Sakura jatuh terduduk, matanya berkaca-kaca, kepalanya terus berpikir _'apa yang harus kulakukan?'. _sementara itu derap langkah di luar yang semakin mendekat membuatnya semakin panik. Dia tak beranjak sedikit pun dari tempatnya ketika seseorang menggedor pintu kamar itu,

"Tuan kankuro, anda tidak apa-apa?" suara seorang lelaki yang secara tergesa-gesa datang dari balik pintu. Sementara yang dipanggil masih merintih kesakitan di atas lantai.

'_gawat itu suara chouji!' _sakura yang menyadari siapa pemilik suara itu menggenggam tangannya menguatkan diri agar tidak menangis. Dari pendengaran sakura dia menyadari bahwa di balik pintu tidak hanya ada chouji seorang. Dia merasa sepertinya sebentar lagi pintu akan didobrak, orang yang diluar pun akan memaksa untuk masuk.

BRUAKKKHH...

Benar saja, suara pintu di dobrak bersama beberapa orang masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan terburu-buru. "Aw, apa yang telah terjadi sakura?" nyonya tsunade berteriak saat mendapati keadaan di dalam ruangan. Sakura terduduk dengan pandangan kosong dan wajah yang berlinang air mata sementara itu di hadapannya kankuro yang terbaring di lantai dengan bersimbah darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya sedang merintih kesakitan. Ino dan shion, teman-teman sakura, segera mendekat ke arah sakura dan menenangkannya. Sedangkan chouji, tsunade dan beberapa tamu lain yang tadi datang bersama kankuro berlari ke arah kankuro.

Kankuro yang masih tersadar lalu mengumpulkan kekuatannya, lalu menunjuk ke arah sakura sambil berteriak, "wanita sialan itu telah memukulku, DASAR PELACUR SIALAN! Wanita jalang!" sakura yang ketakutan meringkuk ke arah ino yang berada disebelahnya. Tsunade yang mendengar itu marah sekali dan melemparkan death glare ke arah sakura.

"Chouji, bawa dia ke kamarnya." Tsunade berkata pada chouji dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak. "Maafkan kami tuan kankuro, sungguh ini kesalahan saya yang kurang memuaskan anda." Tsunade lalu meminta maaf pada kankuro.

"Sudahlah! Tak perlu minta maaf! Aku tak kembali lagi ke bar ini. Memuakkan!" kankuro yang dibantu berdiri oleh teman-temannya berkata marah pada tsunade sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan itu. Bekas luka di kepalanya masih terus mengucurkan darah.

Chouji mendekati sakura dan menarik lengannya paksa, "ayo ikut aku!" ucapnya garang.

"akh..." sakura meringis kesakitan saat chouji menarik tangannya paksa dan meninggalkan tanda merah di lengan sakura.

"pelan-pelan chouji!" shion berkata pada chouji, tak tega melihat perlakuannya pada sakura.

"bukan urusanmu!" chouji menatap tajam shion dan ino. Dia lalu kembali menuntun, lebih tepatnya menggusur sakura secara paksa keluar dari ruangan. Ino dan shion pun mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Sakura yang digusur oleh chouji berjalan tersungkur-sungkur dan juga berusaha menahan sakit di pergelangan tangannya.

Setelah berjalan menyusuri lorong yang penuh kamar itu, chouji berhenti di sebuah kamar yang merupakan kamar sakura dan membukanya dengan kasar. Dia lalu melemparkan sakura ke dalam kamar. "masuk kau! Diam disini sampai nyonya datang!" katanya pada sakura dengan nada memerintah. Ino dan shion yang sejak tadi mengikuti mereka segera berhamburan ke arah sakura begitu melihat chouji pergi dari kamar itu, sepertinya chouji akan memanggil nyonya.

"apa yang terjadi sakura," ino memegang bahu sakura, sedangkan shion duduk di sebelah sakura dan memeluknya untuk menenangkan sakura yang masih menangis.

"aku tak tahu ino, dia sudah terjatuh begitu saja di depanku ketika dia berusaha menciumku. Aku hanya ingat memegang botol minuman yang sudah pecah dan berhamburan ke lantai."

"tenanglah, cobalah untuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sebentar lagi nyonya pasti datang kesini, kau harus bersiap." Ucap shion pada sakura, shion yang sudah pernah terkena kemarahan oleh tsunade merasa khawatir pada sakura. Dia takut hal serupa akan menimpa sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti perkataan shion untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Tak lama kemudian tsunade datang bersama chouji memasuki kamar itu. "keluar kalian berdua," ucapnya pada shion dan ino, wajahnya memendam kekesalan yang amat besar, sakura telah membuatnya malu di hadapan para tamu setianya. Shion melepaskan pelukannya pada sakura dan ino beranjak menuju ke pintu keluar, shion mengikuti di belakangnya. Sebelum keluar keduanya memandang sakura khawatir lalu mereka meninggalkan sakura bertiga dengan tsunade dan chouji.

"kau tahu sakura, kau baru saja menghilangkan empat tamu berhargaku," tsunade mendekat ke arah sakura dan jongkok di depan sakura. Wajah sakura begitu ketakutan, dia tidak berani berkata apapun.

PLAKK...

Tsunade menampar wajah sakura dengan kerasnya. Sakura meringis kesakitan dan memegang pipinya yang merah, sudut bibirnya menitikkan darah. Wajah tsunade begitu menyeramkan, sakura hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya. Tsunade lalu mengangkat dagu sakura dan berkata, "kau harus membayarnya," sakura kaget mendengar kata-kata tsunade. Tsunade berdiri dari tempatnya tadi, sakura yang ketakutan lalu memeluk kaki tsunade.

"ma...maafkan aku nyonya, aku ti... tidak sengaja..." sakura memohon pada tsunade untuk mengampuninya. Tapi tsunade tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali, dia menyingkirkan tubuh sakura dengan menendangnya.

"bereskan dia chouji," satu kalimat yang mengakhiri semuanya. Tsunade lalu duduk di sebuah kursi dekat pintu masuk lalu menuangkan minuman ke gelas yang ada pada botol di atas meja di sebelahnya. Sebentara itu chouji mengepal-ngepalkan tangannya dan menatap sakura dengan picik, dia lalu melepas sabuk yang menempel pada pinggangnya. Sakura ketakutan melihat hal tersebut, dia menggeserkan tubuhnya mundur sampai menyentuh dinding di belakangnya.

Chouji lalu mengangkat tangannya yang memegang sabuk dan,

CTARR...

"AKHH..." dia memukul sakura dengan sabuk itu sampai kulinya memerah dan meninggalkan bekas luka memanjang. Sakura hanya bisa menahan sakit dan memegang pahanya yang dipukul oleh chouji.

CTARR...

Chouji mengulang pukulannya pada sakura dan terdengarlah kembali teriakkan kesakitan sakura. Dia terus melakukannya beberapa kali sehingga di ruangan itu terdengarlah suara pukulan dan teriakkan miris secara bergantian. Sampai akhirnya sakura jatuh pingsan tak kuat lagi menahan sakit. "cukup chouji, ayo kita tinggalkan dia." Ucap tsunade pada chouji, sejak tadi ia memperhatikan apa yang sedang terjadi di ruangan itu dengan senyum puas. Ia lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu diikuti chouji yang menutup pintunya. Mereka meninggalkan sakura yang tersungkur pingsan dengan luka-luka memanjang di sekujur tubuhnya, bahkan beberapa dari luka-luka tersebut mengeluarkan darah.

Menjelang tengah malam, ino dan shion pergi ke kamar sakura untuk melihat keadaannya. Mereka begitu terkejut begitu melihat sakura dan segera berhamburan ke arahnya. "ini lebih parah daripada yang dia lakukan padaku." Ucap shion pada ino. Lalu mereka berdua membopong sakura dan menidurkannya di tempat tidur. Ino mengambil kotak obat yang berada di lemari di seberang kamar itu. Sedang shion mengambilkan baju ganti juga baskom berisi air dan lap untuk membersihkan tubuh sakura yang berlumuran darah dan bir.

Setelah mereka mengganti baju sakura dan membersihkan luka-lukanya, ino membalut luka-luka sakura dengan perban. Lalu mereka terduduk di sebelah sakura yang masih belum sadar dari pingsannya.

"Kasihan dia, padahal ini bukan kesalahannya..." ino hanya bisa meratap sedih melihat sakura. Dia menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang dibawanya dari lemari.

"Sudahlah, kita memang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Ucap shion pada ino. "Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan dia sendiri, dia butuh istirahat." Ino pun mengangguk menyetujui ajakan shion, mereka pun meninggalkan kamar sakura. dalam keadaaan pingsan pun air mata sakura masih mengalir dari ujung matanya.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam ketika naruto kembali mengunjungi kembali bar itu seperti biasa untuk menemui sakura. Dia memesan minuman lalu mencari tempat untuk duduk. Dia terus menanti kedatangan sakura yang biasanya muncul tiba-tiba. Tapi setelah agak lama menunggu sakura tidak kunjung muncul juga, dia merasa gelisah karena waktu yang dipunyainya tidak banyak. Akhirnya dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan bar itu meskipun harus merasa kecewa tidak dapat bertemu dengan sakura malam itu, karena ada urusan yang harus diselesaikannya.

Di sisi lain ruangan ada ino yang ternyata sedari tadi menyadari kehadiran naruto di bar itu. Dia tahu tentang naruto karena sakura pernah menceritakan tentang lelaki unik yang baru-baru ini dikenalnya dan lelaki itu adalah naruto. Ino pun segera pergi menuju ke kamar sakura untuk menceritakan kedatangan naruto. Saat ino membuka pintu kamar sakura, terlihat sakura yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya tapi masih terduduk lemah di tempat tidurnya. Shion sedang duduk di sampingnya sambil berusaha menyuapi sakura makan langsung melihat ke arah pintu begitu ino masuk. Ino pun berjalan mendekati tempat tidur sakura dan duduk di sampingnya bersama shion.

"Tadi aku melihat lelaki berambut kuning itu datang," ucap ino pada sakura.

"maksudmu naruto, apa dia mencariku?" sakura menatap serius ino, ketika ia menceritakan kedatangan naruto.

"sepertinya iya, dia terlihat kebingungan tadi. Tapi dia sudah pergi lagi karena kau sepertinya tak kunjung datang." Ino menjawab pertanyaan sakura.

"Tak apa, aku tak ingin ia melihatku dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini." Sakura memperhatikan luka-lukanya yang masih terbalut perban, wajahnya berubah sendu. "Jika dia kembali, kuharap kalian tidak menceritakan kejadian ini padanya ya," pinta sakura pada teman-temannya.

"kau menyukainya sakura?" tanya shion tiba-tiba.

"a...aku, tidak tahu," ucap sakura malu-malu, wajahnya memerah.

"menurutku dia pria yang cukup tampan dan badannya juga enak dipandang," goda ino padanya yang membuat wajah sakura semakin memerah.

"baguslah jika kau mempunyai seseorang untuk ditunggu, setidaknya itu akan mempercepat penyembuhanmu," kata shion lagi.

"sekarang kau habiskan dulu makanmu, sejak tadi malam kau terus pingsan dan belum memakan apapun," ino membujuk sakura. shion pun kembali menyuapi sakura yang sempat mogok makan tadi. Mereka berdua merasa lega karena perasaan temannya ini sudah tidak terlalu sedih sejak kejadian kemarin berkat kedatangan naruto meskpun itu hanya sebuah berita dari ino. Sakura pun bersyukur mempunyai sahabat yang baik seperti mereka, dalam pikiran sakura, ia mengiyakan perkataan kedua temannya ini. Ia ingin cepat sembuh agar bisa bertemu lagi dengan naruto.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, naruto kembali ke bar itu masih dengan tujuan yang sama yaitu dia ingin menemui sakura. Tapi seperti hari kemarin, ternyata hari ini pun hasilnya nihil, sakura tidak terlihat dimanapun di bar itu. Naruto mulai khawatir sesuatu telah terjadi pada sakura. sejurus kemudian dia baru ingat bahwa dia mempunyai nomor hp sakura, segeralah ia mengambil hp nya dan mengetikkan pesan untuk dikirim pada sakura. Setelah selesai dia menekan tombol kirim.

Di kamarnya sakura yang sedang beristirahat melihat hp nya bergetar tanda ada sms masuk.

_From : Naruto_

_Hai sakura, kau sedang apa?_

Sakura senang sekali begitu melihat nama pengirimnya. Dia mengetikkan balasan untuk naruto dengan senyuman yang tulus terpasang di wajahnya.

**From : Sakura**

**Aku sedang beristirahat naruto.**

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, naruto senang sekali ia menerima balasan dari sakura. sebelumnya ia sempat berpikir bahwa sakura tidak akan membalas pesannya.

_From : Naruto_

_Sudah dua hari ini aku tidak melihatmu, kemana saja kau? Apa kau sedang sakit?_

**From : Sakura **

**Aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan saja naruto. Aku ada di kamarku sekarang.**

Naruto khawatir begitu membaca pesan itu, dia berpikir sakura pasti sedang sakit parah karena harus beristirahat sampai dua hari.

_From : Naruto_

_Kau sakit apa? Boleh aku menemuimu sekarang?_

**From : Sakura**

**Tenang saja, aku hanya demam biasa saja. Tidak bisa naruto, nyonya pasti akan marah jika kau menemuiku, lagipula aku juga harus beristirahat.**

Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, karena mana mungkin jika hanya demam biasa saja dia sampai harus beristirahat sampai dua hari. Apalagi jika mengingat tsunade si pemilik bar yang sakura panggil sebagai nyonya itu, dia kan orangnya sangat pemaksa, jika hanya demam biasa dia pasti disuruh untuk bekerja seperti biasanya.

_From : Naruto_

_Istirahatlah kalau begitu, kabari aku jika keadaanmu sudah membaik. Aku akan kembali lagi kesini besok._

**From : Sakura**

**Terima kasih naruto, akan kukabari kau jika kondisiku sudah membaik. **

Setelah percakapan melalui sms itu berakhir naruto menyimpan kembali hp-nya. Perasaannya sudah agak tenang karena ia sudah berhasil mengobrol dengan sakura. shion yang berada tak jauh dari naruto sejak tadi memperhatikannya, dia ragu apakah itu naruto atau bukan. Akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk menemui naruto. Dia ingin menceritakan kejadian yang telah menimpa sakura, meskipun sakura telah malarangnya tapi shion yakin naruto lah orang yang mampu menolong sakura.

"selamat malam tuan," sapa shion pada naruto ketika ia berniat untuk meninggalkan bar.

"malam, apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya naruto ragu sambil tersenyum dan berusaha mengingat apakah mungkin gadis cantik di depannya ini adalah temannya.

"Mungkin, kau tidak mengenalku, tapi kau mengenal temanku, namanya sakura," shion menjawab keingintahuan naruto.

"Teman sakura?" naruto bertanya untuk memastikan.

"iya aku juga bekerja di bar ini seperti sakura. Bolehkah aku duduk?" tanya shion sopan.

"oh iya tentu saja." Naruto mempersilahkan shion "maaf atas ketidaksopananku," ia kembali tersenyum.

"Namaku shion," ucap shion mengulurkan tangannya pada naruto setelah ia duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku naruto," jawab naruto membalah uluran tangan shion.

"Aku mengenalmu dari cerita sakura mengenai pria yang dikenalnya baru-baru ini. Dan pria itu adalah anda."

"Aku sangat tersanjung sekali sakura menceritakan tentangku," naruto tak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya.

"Jadi sebenarnya maksud saya menemui anda adalah untuk menceritakan keadaan sakura, saya yakin anda adalah orang yang tepat untuk menolongnya." Shion mengutarakan maksudnya menemui naruto.

"Menolong sakura? apa yang terjadi padanya?" raut wajah naruto mulai menunjukkan rona serius, dia memasang telinganya dalam keadaan maksimal untuk mendengar penjelasan shion.

Shion lalu melihat sekeliling terlebih dahulu, lalu setelah ia memastikan keadaannya aman dia mulai menceritakan semua kejadian yang dialami sakura dua hari yang lalu. Termasuk kondisi sakura yang saat ini terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya, karena luka yang dideritanya untuk berjalan ke kamar mandipun dia kesusahan. Naruto mendengarkan penjelasan shion dengan seksama, dia begitu terkejut mengetahui kondisi sakura yang sebenarnya. Ingin rasanya ia memeluknya dan menenangkan hatinya sekarang.

"Nah begitulah naruto, kuharap kau bisa menolong mengurangi penderitaannya, karena sepertinya sejak bertemu denganmu hidupnya mulai berubah." Shion mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan sebuah permintaan. Naruto memutar otaknya untuk mencari ide, tak lama akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah rencana. Dia pun tersenyum pada shion lalu berpamitan untuk pergi dari bar itu.

"kau tenang saja aku akan melakukan sesuatu, sekarang aku harus pergi dulu." Ucapnya pada shion.

"terima kasih naruto." Shion merasa lega karena telah berhasil menceritakan hal tersebut, dia hanya berharap semoga saja kondisi sakura dapat membaik setelah bertemu dengan naruto.

.

.

.

Malam ini adalah malam ketiga sejak kejadian yang menimpa sakura, tapi sakura masih belum dapat melakukan pekerjaannya seperti biasa. Saat ini ino dan shion sedang berada di kamarnya untuk menemaninya malam itu sebelum mereka bekerja seperti biasa, sebenarnya di bar ini terdapat lebih dari 20-an gadis tapi hanya mereka berdua saja yang dekat dengan sakura, yang lainnya belum terlalu akrab dikarenakan sakura masih anak baru.

Tanpa diduga sebelumnya tsunade langsung memasuki kamar sakura dan memberi perintah pada sakura, "sakura cepat kau bersiap-siap, ada tamu yang ingin menemuimu malam ini," katanya begitu memasuki ruangan. Ino yang saat itu duduk si sebelah tempat tidur sakura langsung menanggapi pernyataan tsunade tersebut,

"Tapi kan nyonya, sakura belum sembuh total," ino meminta pada tsunade.

"Iya nyonya, biarkanlah dia beristirahat terlebih dahulu," shion pun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi langsung terkaget begitu melihat tsunade masuk ke kamar sakura.

"Sudah kalian jangan banyak omong, ini urusanku. Jangan sampai tamu kita yang ini juga pergi karena kau lagi," tsunade menatap tajam ketiganya terutama sakura. "Pakailah ini, biar tamu kau berpenampilan lebih baik, tamumu menunggu di kamar 14." Tsunade mengambil sebuah pakaian dari tangan chouji yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya dan menyimpannya di ujung tempat tidur sakura, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Sudahlah tak apa, aku tak ingin kalian juga terkena kemarahannya," ucap sakura pada ino dan shion untuk menenangkan mereka. Mereka berdua hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Lalu sakura beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dengan dibantu oleh ino, untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Dia mengambil pakaian yang diberikan tsunade tadi padanya. Sebuah gaun tidur terusan berwarna violet dengan tali di pinggangnya sebagai satu-satunya pengikatnya, yang jika tali itu dibuka maka akan langsung menampakkan tubuh indah sakura yang hanya memakai pakaian dalam saja.

Ino dan shion membantu sakura yang masih terseok-seok berjalan menuju ke kamar 14, sebelum masuk ke kamar mereka berdua lalu memeluk sakura dan memperhatikan sampai sakura menutup pintu kamar itu. Begitu masuk terdengar suara berat seorang lelaki di telinga sakura,

"Kau ternyata memang cantik seperti kata nyonyamu," sakura mencari asal suara itu. Seorang lelaki berkumis dan berjenggot hitam sedang duduk di kursi dekat perapian. Dia memakai kaca mata hitam dan topi kupluk yang menutupi hampir keseluruhan rambutnya, membuat sakura sedikit susah untuk melihat wajahnya. Sakura masih terdiam di tempatnya terakhir tadi ia menutup pintu.

"Selamat malam tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu," ucap sakura menyapa pria itu dengan seutas senyum. Pria itu beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah sakura.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara, aku tak suka berbasa-basi, kita langsung saja ke intinya saja." Pria itu mengeluarkan suara beratnya kembali. Saat ini jarak mereka hanya tinggal 30 centi, lelaki itu menggapai tali yang terikat di samping tubuh sakura. Sedangkan sakura hanya bisa menutup matanya, tak ingin membayangkan apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Begitu dibukanya perlahan tali itu terlihatlah tubuh sakura yang indah dan hanya memakai pakaian dalam, tetapi tubuh indah itu ternodai oleh bekas-bekas luka yang terlihat sadis juga beberapa perban di sana-sini yang masih membalutnya. Pria itu tak tahan lagi untuk tidak menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya.

"Separah inikah penderitaanmu sakura?" suara pria itu tiba-tiba berubah melembut berbeda dengan suara berat tadi, berubah menjadi suara yang sakura kenal, suara yang sakura rindukan. Tapi sakura ragu untuk membuka matanya, karena dia yakin yang tadi dilihatnya bukan naruto, mungkin itu hanya ilusi karena dia sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Pria itu lalu memakaikan kembali gaun sakura dan mengikatkan talinya, sakura yang merasa bingung karena pria itu tidak jadi menjamahnya akhirnya membuka matanya. "kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sakura," ucap lelaki itu lagi, sakura masih merasa ragu dan dia pun bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Naruto, apa itu kau?" ada rasa sedikit bahagia dan ragu dalam suaranya. Pria itu pun tersenyum dan melepas topi juga kaca mata hitam yang menempel di kepalanya, menunjukkan rambut kuning dan mata biru laut yang sangat sakura kenal. Dia pun melepas kumis danjenggot palsu yang dia pakai. Sakura tersenyum bahagia melihat naruto berdiri di hadapannya, dia langsung memeluk naruto.

"Maaf aku tak ada untuk bersamamu sakura," ucap naruto membalas pelukan sakura. setelah beberapa lama, naruto sadar bahwa tubuh sakura masih penuh luka, mungkin ia merasa kesakitan karena terlalu lama berdiri. Naruto pun melepas pelukannya dan mengajak sakura untuk duduk. Maka dituntunnyalah sakura menuju ke kursi terdekat, tapi sakura berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih. Naruto tak tega melihatnya, maka ia pun menunduk dan mengangkat kaki sakura dengan tangannya sementara tangan yang satunya lagi ia lingkarkan di punggungnya. Dengan satu gerakan naruto mengangkat badan sakura, dia membopongnya dan mendudukkannya di tepi tempat tidur. Sakura kaget dengan perlakuan naruto padanya, tapi dia tidak menolaknya justru dia merasa senang naruto begitu memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa kau harus menyamar naruto?" tanya sakura pada naruto ketika mereka berdua sudah duduk. Naruto tersenyum sekilas lalu menjawab pertanyaan sakura,

"Aku ingin memberikan kejutan padamu," Ujarnya. "mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku alasanmu sakit saat kutanya kau?" naruto berkata serius pada sakura.

"Aku hanya tak ingin merepotkanmu naruto, lagipula kita baru saja bertemu," ucap sakura menjelaskan.

"Jadi kau merasa bahwa aku orang lain," naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bu... bukan begitu naruto." Sakura sedikit takut mendengar ekspresi naruto, tentu saja naruto orang yang sangat berarti baginya, dia hanya tak ingin melibatkannya dalam masalahnya. Naruto hanya terdiam tidak benggubris perkataan sakura. "Apa kau marah naruto?" sakura menanyakan alasannya diam saja tapi naruto tetap memalingkan wajahnya dengan alis masih dinaikkan. "Kok gitu sih? Aku kan tidak bermaksud apa-apa." Sakura mulai sedikit khawatir naruto sakit hati atas perkataannya.

"hahaha... tenang saja manis, aku hanya bercanda." Naruto lalu menatap sakura dengan cengiran di wajahnya, dia mengacak-acak rambut sakura yang berwarna pink itu. Wajah sakura memerah karena candaan naruto padanya yang seperti memperlakukan anak kecil.

"Kau ini, selalu saja menggodaku... rasakan..." sakura mencubit naruto untuk menutupi rona merah di wajahnya. Naruto hanya tertawa dengan kelakuan gadis manis di depannya ini.

"Kau sebegitu takutnya melihatku marah?" tanya naruto lagi menggoda sakura.

"Huh kau ini kepedean, aku kan hanya takut saja kau tiba-tiba pergi, nanti aku dihukum lagi oleh nenek sihir itu karena telah mengecewakan tamu lagi." Sakura menyangkal pertanyaan naruto, padahal di dalam hatinya dia mengiyakan kata-kata itu.

"Kalau begitu, malam ini kau milikku dan aku berhak melakukan apapun terhadapmu." Ujar naruto lagi, sakura terkaget mendengar hal itu. Tapi ia tidak merasa keberatan , karena hatinya kini telah dimiliki oleh pria tampan berambut kuning ini. Hanya saja bibirnya masih malu untuk mengakuinya.

"Huh, enak saja. Memang aku bonekamu apa..." sakura kembali mencubit pinggang naruto dan naruto pun senang akhirnya dia dapat melihat tawa gadis ini lagi. Dia ingin selalu melindungi gadis ini. Mereka pun menghabiskan malam itu untuk mengobrol, niat naruto pun untuk mengembalikan tawa gadis itu sudah terpenuhi. Sampai akhirnya mereka kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

Sakura dan naruto tidur berjauhan di tepi ranjang memberi jarak yang lebar di antara mereka, mereka saling membelakangi satu sama lain. Tapi naruto tak dapat tidur, pikirannya masih terbayang dengan cerita shion mengenai kejadian yang menimpa sakura. dia memikirkan cara untuk terus bersama sakura. naruto membalikkan badan dan menatap sakura yang sudah terlelap. Ditatapnya tubuh nungil itu, dia akhirnya mendekatkan dirinya pada sakura dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Sakura yang sebenarnya juga belum tertidur merasakan tangan kekar naruto yang memeluk erat pinggangnya juga hangat yang ditimbulkan dada naruto yang menempel pada punggungnya. Sakura tak ingin melepaskannya, pelukannya hangat dan memberikan rasa perlindungan bagi sakura, dalam hatinya berdoa. _'Tuhan biarkan aku jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki saja, hanya lelaki ini saja.'_ Merekapun terlelap dan tenggelam dalam mimpinya masing-masing.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya saat sakura terbangun matahari sudah agak terang di luar jendela dan dia tak menemukan naruto di sampingnya. Dia hanya menemukan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan,

_Aku sudah pergi lebih dulu tadi pagi, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku di Oto pagi ini. Aku tak enak membangunkanmu yang tertidur seperti bayi, hehe..._

_Beristirahatlah, aku akan kembali kesini untuk menemuimu saat pekerjaanku telah selesai nanti._

_Naruto._

Sakura tersenyum melihat surat itu, dia menempelkannya di dadanya.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang berada di sebuah mobil van hitam bersama beberapa orang rekannya saat sakura membaca surat tersebut. Hari ini dia akan melakukan tugasnya sepeti biasa di Oto. Jumlah keseluruhan orang di mobil itu ada 6 orang. Naruto duduk di jok tengah bersama seorang lelaki yang berambut seperti nanas.

"Target kita kali ini bernama Shino Aburame, dia adalah seorang pemilik bank di 3 negara. Menurut permintaan klien kita, dia harus sudah dibereskan maksimal besok. Alasan permintaan ini adalah dendam klien karena telah dikhianati, Shino mengambil keuntungan melalui korupsi dari bunga hasil penjualan perusahaannya secara licik." Ujar seorang anggota mereka di jok bagian belakang yang sedang menatap laptop di pangkuannya.

"Ada lagi informasi yang kau dapat Hidan?" tanya yang lain yang duduk di jok depan.

"Yang kudapat dari Konan, agen kita yang sudah 5 hari menyusup sebagai karyawan di perusahaannya hanya sepertinya dia menyewa seseorang untuk melindunginya. Kemana-mana dia selalu bersama orang itu. Dan kabar yang kudapat juga bahwa orang sewaannya itu tidak sendirian." Pria bernama hidan itu menambahkan.

"Baguslah, sepertinya tugas kali ini akan lebih seru, itu sebabnya kita dikirim dalam bentuk tim kali ini?" pria berambut nanas di sebelah naruto menyambut berita itu.

"Tapi jangan remehkan lawan kita shikamaru, komposisi tim kita bukan tim biasa. Oleh sebab itu, asuma juga pasti sudah memperkirakan bahwa lawan kita juga bukan yang biasa-biasa saja." Naruto menanggapi pernyataan Shikamaru di sebelahnya.

"Cih, tentu saja aku tak akan gegabah naruto, aku juga menyadari hal itu, mengapa sampai kita berenam yang dikirim." Shikamaru kembali berkomentar malas.

"Kita hampir sampai, kalian bersiaplah." Pria yang mengemudikan mobil memberitahu anggota lainnya. Seluruh penghuni mobil mulai bersiaga di tempatnya, beberapa mengisikan peluru dan mulai memompa pistolnya sedang yang lain memakai melihat keadaan sekitar.

"baik, kita sudah sampai. Saat ini pukul 3. 45, Shino sedang melakukan rapat rutin bersama para stafnya. Pukul 4 dia akan meninggalkan ruangan menuju ke basement untuk mengambil mobil dan menuju ke rumahnya. Deidara, naruto dan hidan akan pergi ke pintu timur dan mencegatnya di tengah jalan, sedangkan aku, Kisame dan sasuke akan menuju ke pintu barat dan menunggu di sana sebagai antisipasi dia mengambil jalan memutar." Jelas shikamaru yang merupakan pemimpin misi kali ini. Mereka semua mengangguk dan mulai berpencar sesuai arahan shikamaru tadi.

Naruto diikuti oleh deidara dan hidan dibelakangnya menaiki tangga dengan pistol yang tergenggam erat di tanggannya. Mereka kemudian menaiki lift dan berhenti di sebuah lorong di lantai yang tadi hidan sebutkan sebagai lantai tempat ruangan Shino berada. Mereka masing-masing bersembunyi di sudut lorong yang tidak terlihat oleh pandangan mata sekilas. Menunggu sampai dia keluar dari ruangannya. Dan tepat saat jam menunjukkan pukul empat lebih lima menit beberapa orang keluar dari ruangan tersebut sambil berbicara dan bercanda. Diantara mereka terdapat Shino yang fotonya sempat diperlihatkan hidan saat di mobil tadi dan orang-orang tak dikenal yang sepertinya rekan kerja bisnisnya. Tapi diantara mereka juga ada beberapa orang yang naruto yakin bukan bagian dari mereka. Orang-orang itu mengelilingi masing-masing pengusaha, sepertinya setiap pengusaha mempunyai penjaganya masing-masing. Mereka pun menunggu sampai orang-oranng itu bubar agar tidak menimbulkan keributan sedikit pun.

Setelah sekitar 10 menit menunggu satu per satu orang-orang itu mulai berpisah dan meninggalkan tempat itu, sekarang hanya tersisa 5 orang saja disana. Shino dan 4 orang lain yang sepertinya bukan rekan bisnisnya. Naruto dan teman-temannya yakin itulah orang yang disewa shino ntuk menjaganya. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ke pintu lift di ujung lorong. Saat naruto menatap hidan yang sedang bersembunyi di balik meja resepsionis lantai itu, dia sedang mengarahkan pistolnya tepat ke arah shino. Saat hidan bersiap untuk menembaknya tiba-tiba pria berambut hitam yang menemani Shino menyadari kehadiran Hidan, dia segera bergerak ke arah shino dan mendorongnya menjauh.

DOR... DOR...

Dua tembakan melayang, satu dari hidan yang gagal menembak shino dan satu lagi dari pria berambut hitam tadi yang menembak ke arah tempat hidan bersembunyi. Tiga yang lain segera menyadari keadaaan dan membawa shino pergi dari tempat itu menggunakan lift. Deidara dan naruto segera menembak ke arah mereka tetapi gagal karena pintu lift segera tertutup begitu mereka masuk ke dalamnya.

Hidan yang baru keluar dari persembunyiannya merintih kesakitan dengan luka tembakan di lengan kirinya yang mengucurkan darah segar. "Shikamaru, mereka menuju ke basement." Deidara berusaha menghubungi tim yang lain yang telah bersiap di sisi lain gedung. Mereka bertiga pun tak mau kalah, mereka segera meaniki lift satu lagi untuk menyusul yang lain. Dan tanpa diduga ternyata saat mereka mencapai basement, telah terjadi pertempuran yang sangat sengit, terlihat dari banyaknya tembakan yang dilepaskan oleh kedua belah pihak. Mereka bertiga pun segera mengambil langkah untuk bersembunyi di balik mobil putih dan segera terlibat dalam perkelahian itu. Shino dan keempat pengawalnya berada di sisi utara ruangan dan naruto beserta rekannya berada di sisi sebaliknya. Seseorang telah berhasil menembak perut sasuke dan kisame yang melihatnya segera melakukan serangan balasan yang secara cepat mampu melumpuhkan pria itu. Suasana menjadi semakin menegangkan karena masing-masing kubu telah kehilangan satu anggotanya apalagi dengan tambahan hidan yang cedera karena tangannya tertembak di kubu naruto.

DOR... DOR...

Naruto bergerak cepat sambil melepaskan tembakan untuk memojokkan mereka, tapi ternyata hal itu adalah suatu kesalahan besar. Pria berambut merah berhasil menembak tangan kanannya ketika ia berusaha menyembunyikan diri, wajahnya meringis melihat darah yang terus mengalir dari lengannya itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan karena justru posisinyalah yang sekarang terpojok...

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter tiga selesai, maaf ya semua yang mungkin kecewa dengan banyak adegan yang kurang memuaskan apalagi adegan tembak-tembakkannya... (#bersujud)**

**Author paling ngga bisa bikin adegan gituan, tapi ngotot mau masukin bagian itu (#tomat nyungseb di muka) .**

**Aku sebenarnya suka banget film action bahkan satu jam sebelumnya author sempet nonton dulu film action. Tapi tetep aja kayaknya kesan menegangkannya gak dapet ya?**

**Mohon dimaafkan ya readers, juga untuk adegan lain yang telah banyak membuat chara kesayangan readers jadi OOC banget... **

**Author harap readers masih mau menunggu chapter selanjutnya...**

**Sepertinya chapter ini lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya dan saya belum makan dari tadi pagi demi menyelesaikan ini semua... (#gak penting juga diceritain) sekarang saya mau hunting makanan dulu ya readers... hahaha...**

**Sampai jumpa!**

**Review please?**


	4. Chapter 4 : An Incident

**Pengumuman pemirsa, sayah ganti pen name, hehehe... soalnya kemarin banyak yang nanya... jadi saya perjelas disini.  
**

**Saya yang dulu namanya Sooca Atheya loh pemirsa, cuman dirasa kurang cocok gitu deh jadi diganti.  
**

**Stop!  
**

**Langsung aje ye, ngebacotnya dilanjutin entar di bawah.**

**Chapter 4 : An Incident**

DOR... DOR...

Naruto bergerak cepat sambil melepaskan tembakan untuk memojokkan mereka, tapi ternyata hal itu adalah suatu kesalahan besar. Pria berambut merah berhasil menembak tangan kanannya ketika ia berusaha menyembunyikan diri, wajahnya meringis melihat darah yang terus mengalir dari lengannya itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan karena justru posisinya lah yang sekarang terpojok...

.

.

.

**Unwanted Meeting**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo di mana-mana.**

**Don't like? Just don't read**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

Masing-masing dari musuh berkonsentrasi dengan lawannya masing-masing. Naruto yang berhadapan dengan si rambut merah, kisame yang telah berhasil melumpuhkan penembak Sasuke, Sedangkan Deidara mengamankan dua anggota mereka yang terluka. Begitu pula di pihak musuh, satu orang tengah mengamankan temannya yang terluka dan sisanya masih terlibat baku tembak. Shikamaru mengamati keadaan dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah kesempatan emas. Dia mengambil kesempatan itu dengan mengambil pistolnya dan mengarahkannya tepat ke arah Shino yang terlihat lengah dan bediri kebingungan diantara para penjaganya.

DOR...

Tembakan yang mengakhiri pergulatan ini, shino langsung tumbang karena mendapat tembakan langsung di kepalanya. Komplotan musuh terkaget sehingga konsentrasi mereka buyar dan melupakan lawan di depannya. Naruto yang masih menyimpan dendam terhadap si rambut merah mengambil pistolnya dan menembakkan dua tembakan balasan tepat di kaki pria itu. Sejurus kemudian mereka sudah menghilang dengan mobil van yang dikemudikan Deidara dari lapangan parkir itu dengan meninggalkan kekesalan yang amat sangat besar di kubu lawan yang telah gagal menjaga tuannya. Pertarungan berakhir dengan banyak kerugian di masing-masing pihak.

.

.

.

Keadaan di luar ruangan sudah mulai gelap, menandakan bahwa mentari sudah kembali ke peraduannya. Bar mulai ramai dengan hiruk-pikuknya seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Naruto masuk ke bar dengan perasaan gelisah dan tak tenang. Wajahnya tak berekspresi sedatar biasanya, banyak kerutan yang ia munculkan di dahinya. Di balik meja waitress sakura melihat Naruto masuk, hari ini dia sudah mulai kembali bekerja seperti biasanya. Karena tubuhnya sudah merasa lebih baik, dia pun berinisiatif untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebelum Tsunade masuk lagi ke kamarnya untuk memaksanya.

Gadis berkulit putih itu menghampiri meja tempat naruto berada. Berjalan dari arah belakang secara diam-diam menyangka bahwa naruto tak menyadari keberadaannya. Dia semakin mendekat ke kursi dimana naruto duduk membelakanginya. Tangannya terulur kedepan menggapai kepala naruto dan menutup matanya dengan dua tangan halus itu, mendiamkannya sebentar tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun menyuruh pemiliknya menebak siapa gerangan yang telah membutakan penglihatannya.

Sedangkan wajah pria yang ditutup mata hanya tersenyum lembut pada sentuhan pemilik tangan yang sedang bertengger di kepalanya. Tanpa berkata apapun, pemuda itu mengangkat tangan tannya dan menyentuh tangan putih itu, membelainya halus dan mendiamkannya disana. Sang gadis merasa kesal karena pemuda tak kunjung bicara untuk menebak siapa dirinya, dia pun menyerah dan menarik kursi di dekat pemuda itu.

"Ih, kenapa kamu gak nebak siapa aku?" gadis itu berkata manja pada pria di depannya.

"karena siapa lagi yang punya tangan sehalus kamu." Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum menatap mata emerald yang membuat teduh itu. Tanpa disadari keduanya ternyata tangan mereka masih bergenggaman semenjak sakura melepaskan tangannya dari wajah naruto tadi. Sakura akhirnya sadar saat tangannya basah oleh sesuatu yang berasal dari tangan naruto. Otomatis dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah untuk melihat cairan apa itu. Sakura kaget ketika ternyata yang dilihatnya adalah suatu cairan merah pekat yang mengalir dari kedalaman lengan atas naruto yang tertutup oleh jaket hitamnya.

"Kau berdarah Naruto?" Sakura menarik tangan Naruto untuk mendekat sambil memastikan bahwa matanya tidak salah.

"Oh, hanya sedikit." Naruto yang baru saja selesai menunaikan tugasnya tadi lupa untuk membalut lukanya sehingga darahnya berceceran.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura memasang wajah khawatirnya.

"Tadi aku terjatuh, sepertinya tanganku sedikit luka, hehe..." Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dengan tangan satu lagi sambil memasang wajah santai seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ayo ikut aku." Kata sakura sambil beranjak dari kursi dan menuntun Naruto untuk mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan ke dalam ruangan lain di sisi lain bar yang merupakan kamar tempat penghuni bar ini beristirahat. Lalu sakura dan naruto masuk ke salah satu kamar itu, setelah menyuruh naruto untuk duduk di sofa dia pun mengambil kotak obat yang berada di lemari tak jauh dari sofa itu.

"Kau ini ceroboh sekali, lain kali harus lebih berhati-hati." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan beberapa kapas dan obat antiseptik, "Buka jaketmu." Naruto hanya menuruti perkataan sakura dan membuka jaketnya, dia begitu senang Sakura begitu memperhatikan dirinya seperti ini. Saat dibukanya jaket itu terlihatlah sebuah luka dengan bentuk lubang kecil seperti bekas peluru yang dalamnya sekitar 3 cm. Sakura yakin luka ini bukan disebabkan oleh jatuh biasa, tapi dia tak bertanya apapun pada Naruto karena dia yakin pasti Naruto tak akan mengatakan penyebabnya.

Sakura mulai membersihkan luka itu beserta aliran darah di sekitar lengannya yang sudah mulai mengering. Setelah selesai ia membalutnya dengan perban. "Selesai," Katanya riang sambil menggunting sisa perban yang tergantung di lengan naruto. "Lain kali jangan pernah bahayakan dirimu lagi. Untung yang terluka cuma tangan bagaimana jika bagian tubuhmu yang lain? Kau bisa saja mati." Sakura mengatakannya dengan kiasan karena dia tahu pasti bahwa yang bersarang di luka itu sebelumnya adalah sebuah peluru.

"Biar sajalah, lagipula jika aku mati tak akan ada yang peduli." Naruto berkata dengan santainya.

"Heh, jangan berkata seperti itu, tentu saja aku peduli, eh?" Sakura segera mengatupkan mulutnya spontan begitu kata-kata itu secara tek sengaja terlontar, mukanya memerah atas apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"Beneran nih?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sakura, yang dilihat hanya diam saja. "Kalo begitu, aku sering-sering terluka saja biar setiap hari dirawat olehmu." Naruto nyengir lebar setelah mengatakan itu.

"Lain kali aku tak akan merawat lukamu lagi, huh!." Sakura menutupi rasa malunya dengan mendengus lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mengembalikan kotak obatnya ke tempat semula. Tapi Naruto segera menarik tangannya tiba-tiba sehingga ia tersentak dan badannya yang limbung terjatuh melesak lagi ke sofa. Kepalanya kehilangan keseimbangan dan mendarat di dada naruto.

"Dengan berada di dekatmu saja sudah membuat rasa sakitku menghilang sakura,"

DEG

Jantung sakura berdetak hebat saat itu. Ditambah lagi naruto sekarang melingkarkan tangannya mendekap Sakura erat. Sakura segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto sebelum jantungnya melompat dari dadanya sendiri. "Iihh, kau ini dasar mesum Narutooo!" Sakura memukul-mukul punggung Naruto pelan.

"Hahaha, hentikan Sakura." Naruto memegang tangan gadis itu dan kembali memandang matanya. Sakura diam terpesona dengan keindahan mata biru itu. "Bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan?" tanpa melepaskan pandangannya sedetikpun dari mata sakura.

"Akukan harus bekerja Naruto, Tsunade tak akan mengijinkanku untuk pergi denganmu." Kata sakura cemberut, padahal dalam hatinya dia sangat menginginkan hal tersebut.

"Kalau begitu anggap saja aku menyewamu seharian," Ucap Naruto asal.

"Hah? Mana bisa?" Sakura terkejut dengan pernyataan Naruto barusan.

"Tentu saja bisa. Kau tunggu disini sebentar," Naruto memamerkan senyum kemenangan, dia berjalan kearah pintu keluar meninggalkan sakura yang kebingungan.

"Eh, kau mau kemana?" Sakura bertanya sebelum mencapai pintu.

"Memastikan dirimu menjadi milikku besok, hehe." Naruto pun menghilang menuju ke arah bar. Sakura merasakan dirinya melayang memikirkan Naruto menyebutkan kata 'milikku', yang sebenarnya dalam pikiran Sakura, dia sudah memilikinya sejak jauh-jauh hari sebelum ini.

Tak lama setelahnya Naruto kembali dengan wajah berseri-seri. Kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi.

"Besok kau bersiap-siap ya, kita kencan." Naruto memamerkan senyumnya yang dapat membuat siapa saja pingsan.

"Eh?" Sakura masih bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya teerjadi.

"Tadi aku sudah berbicara dengan Tsunade, besok dia mengijinkanmu untuk berlibur selama satu hari, hehe." Ucap naruto sebelum sakura bertanya padanya.

"Semudah itu? Apa kau yakin?" Sakura masih tidak percaya Tsunade bisa memberikan ijin padanya dengan begitu mudah.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kau beristirahat saja ya. Tak usah pergi ke bar lagi, aku juga sudah bilang pada Tsunade. Kau siapkan saja tenaga untuk besok, ok?" Naruto mengacak rambut pink sakura.

"Tap..." Naruto menghentikan perkataan sakura dengan kecupan lembut di bibirnya, meskipun hanya berlangsung sepersekian detik, sakura otomatis mematung di tempatnya.

"Sekarang aku pulang dulu, selamat malam sakura." Naruto mengecup kening sakura dan segera menghilang dibalik pintu, entah kapan dia berjalan dari tempatnya. Yang sakura sadari hanyalah tubuhnya memanas, darahnya bergolak dan hangatnya bibir naruto yang masih terasa jelas. Perlahan ia memegang bibirnya, berusaha merasakan kembali sensasinya. Sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini.

Tak lama dari kepergian Naruto, pintu kembali terbuka. Sakura segera menolehkan kepalanya, berharap bahwa Naruto kembali. Tapi ia harus menelan kekecewaannya karena disana hanya ada Ino yang nyengir lebar melihat Sakura yang terbengong di sofa.

"Aku berpapasan dengannya tadi di lorong loh," Ino menggoda Sakura.

"Siapa?" Tanya sakura tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja pria tampan berambut kuning itu," Ino duduk di sebelah sakura.

"Oh," hanya kata itu yang mampu keluar dari mulut sakura, sementara setengah dari dirinya masih melayang entah kemana berkat perbuatan naruto tadi.

"Omong-omong, tadi aku lihat dia ngobrol sama nyonya. Ada apa sih?" Alasan sebenarnya Ino mendatangi kamar sakura adalah karena rasa penasarannya ini. Perkataan Ino segera menyadarkan sakura dari lamunannya, karena dia baru teringat sesuatu.

"Aduh gawat Ino!" Lenguh sakura tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" Ino kaget melihat sakura yang tadinya kelihatan melamun sekarang memegang tangannya dramatis.

"Naruto mengajakku jalan-jalan besok,"

"Trus apanya yang gawat? Bagus dong, setidaknya itu kan yang kau tunggu selama ini," Ino nyengir lagi memamerkan gigi putihnya.

"Tapi, aku tak punya baju yang bagus untuk dipakai besok," Sakura merengutkan wajahnya sedih.

"Ooh, karena itu. Kau boleh pinjam bajuku atau baju Shion. Nanti aku bilang padanya kalau kau mau kencan." Ino lalu tertawa genit.

"Heh, kau ini dasar tukang gosip," Sakura juga ikutan tertawa. Lalu mereka pun keluar dan menuju ke kamar Shion untuk memilihkan baju untuk sakura. Sesampainya di kamar Shion, dia baru saja selesai mandi. Ino segera mengabarkan berita kencan sakura padanya. Dasar ibu-ibu gosip.

Setelah Ino memberikan penjelasan singkat, mereka pun mulai sibuk membongkar lemari masing-masing, sibuk mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk acara besok, sambil diselingi tawa dan canda bersama. Berulang kali Sakura bolak-balik di depan cermin sambil menenteng pakaian di kedua tangannya, berusaha mencocokkannya satu sama lain.

Tak terasa hari sudah mulai malam, mereka pun mulai beranjak ke kamar masing-masing setelah menemukan apa yang mereka cari. Dalam perjalanan memuju kamarnya, sakura berpapasan dengan Tsunade. Sakura membungkuk dan tersenyum sopan padanya dan tsunade juga hanya tersenyum membalas tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tapi setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, tsunade memanggil sakura untukmenghentikannya.

"Sakura," Ucapnya tenang.

"Ya, nyonya." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap punggung Tsunade.

"Kau sudah tahu kan, besok kau akan pergi bersama tuan Naruto." Tsunade berbicara tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Iya," sakura menganggukan kepalanya yang segera ia sadari bahwa Tsunade tak akan melihatnya.

"Jangan sampai mengecewakan dia, karena dia sudah membayar untukmu dengan harga yang sangat tinggi," Tsunade melanjutkan langkahnya lagi. Sakura dia sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Ba...baik, nyonya." Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan pikiran bingung. Setelah sampai di kamarnya, dia segera membereskan pakaian yang ia bawa dari kamar Shion ke dalam lemari dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada perkataan Tsunade barusan. _'Membayar dengan harga tinggi? Apa benar Naruto rela mengeluarkan uangnya untuk pergi denganku?'. _Dia terus memikirkan hal tersebut sampai akhirnya terlelap dalam mimpinya.

.

.

.

Hari telah berganti, pagi ini Sakura akan pergi dengan Naruto. Sejak pagi ia sudah bangun dan membersihkan dirinya, mematut diri di depan cermin sampai berjam-jam dibantu oleh kedua temannya, bingung memikirkan gaya rambut yang pas tapi tidak terlalu lebay dan sibuk latihan berbicara jika saja ada kejadian tidak menyenangkan seperti bayam menyangkut gigi Sakura atau Sakura tak sengaja menumpahkan minuman ke baju Naruto. Sungguh menggelikan pikir sakura.

"Sakura, dia sudah di depan." Ino datang memasuki kamar dengan senyum terkembang.

"Oke, ingat semua yang tadi kita praktekan sakura?" Tanya Shion gugup. Sakura mengangguk cepat, "Selamat bersenang-senang, ayo pergi sana," Shion mengantarku sampai ke depan dimana Naruto sedang berdiri menunggu Sakura. Penampilannya begitu berbeda hari ini, dia kelihatan lebih tampan dan entah mengapa penampilan mereka kelihatan sangat serasi dengan paduan warna pakaian yang sama. Naruto memakai celana jeans putih dan jaket berkupluk dengan warna senada, dibalik jaketnya dia hanya mengenakan kaus hitam polos. Sakura sendiri tak kalah cantik dengan pakaian terusan selutut berwarna hitam ditambah cardigan putih yang membuat mereka tampil sama hari itu.

"Hai cantik, kau siap hari ini?" Naruto menyapa sakura.

"Tentu saja," kata sakura tak kalah riang. Dia pun mengikiuti Naruto berjalan ke tempat parkir. Disana naruto membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk sakura, lalu Naruto membuka pintu untuknya sendiri dan masuk ke tempat kemudi. Dalam perjalanan sakura bertanya pada Naruto mengenai tujuan mereka.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana Naruto?" Tanya sakura sambil menatap Naruto yang sedang serius menyetir.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, kamu pasti suka." Wajah Naruto berubah melembut dan menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya. Setengah perjalanan berikutnya suasana kembali hening, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai percakapan. Lain daripada biasanya Sakura yang cerewet hanya melamun dan melihat ke arah luar jendela, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Melihat sikap diam sakura itu pun akhirnya Naruto berinisiatif untuk membuka percakapan agar mencairkan suasana di antara mereka.

"Kau kenapa sakura, tak biasanya kau diam," Naruto menatap sakura lembut di sela-sela kegiatan menyetirnya.

"Mmh, tidak apa-apa," Sakura menjawab dengan ragu.

"Apa kau sakit? Kau mau kita kembali saja?" Tanya Naruto khawatir melihat perubahan di nada bicara Sakura.

"Tidak, tidak, tentu saja. Aku hanya sedang menikmati pemandangan." Jawab sakura cepat, dia tak mau menggagalkan acara yang sebenarnya juga ia nantikan ini.

"Kau yakin tak ada apa-apa?" Naruto kembali bertanya dengan nada yang tenang tetap sambil tersenyum.

"iya aku tak apa-apa." Sakura meyakinkan Naruto, padahal dalam hatinya ada satu hal yang sejak awal ingin dia tanyakan. Keheningan kembali muncul sesaat. Tapi sakura pun memutuskan untuk mengutarakan rasa penasarannya.

"Baguslah." Naruto membelai rambut sakura pelan.

"Naruto?" kata sakura pelan.

"Hn?" Naruto menjawab panggilan sakura dengan gumaman.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu?" Tanyanya takut-takut.

"Apa?" jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah jalan.

"Apa kau benar kau membayar pada Nyonya untuk pergi denganku?" Sakura bernafas lega saat pertanyaan itu akhirnya keluar juga.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Naruto malah balik bertanya pada sakura.

"Kemarin nyonya yang bilang padaku."

"Berarti kau sudah tahu jawabannya kan?" Naruto tersenyum. Mereka sudah tiba di tempat tujuan dan naruto menoleh ke kanan kiri untuk mencari tempat yang pas untuk parkir.

"Tapi..." Sakura menggantung kata-katanya, ragu untuk mengucapkannya.

"Sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan, yang penting hari ini kita senang-senang." Naruto menghentikan mobilnya, tersenyum ke arah sakura. Tangannya terulur untuk mengacak rambut gadis itu dan mencium keningnya. "Turun yuk, kita sudah sampai." Ajak Naruto pada Sakura yang belum sadar bahwa Naruto sudah menghentikan mobilnya. Saat Naruto membukakan pintu untuk Sakura dia masih terduduk cemberut dan tak mau keluar.

"Kenapa lagi?" Naruto membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sakura.

"Kau mengacak rambutku, aku kan sudah menatanya seharian." Dia melihat rambutnya yang tadi diacak Naruto.

"Hahaha, kau ini... Kukira apa. Kamu tetep cantik kok." Kembali mengacak rambut sakura. "Yuk keluar." Muka sakura bersemu merah, dia sedikit merapikan rambutnya saat berjalan di belakang Naruto.

"Aaah, Taman Bermain!" Sakura memekik begitu menyadari tempat yang ada di hadapan mereka sekarang.

"Kau suka kan?" Naruto berkata puas melihat ekspresi kegirangan sakura.

"Suka sekali! Sejak kecil aku hanya pernah sekali datang kesini, itupun saat ibu masih ada." Mereka berjalan melewati keramaian. Terdapat banyak keluarga yang datang hari ini bersama anak-anak mereka, terlihat juga beberapa pasangan yang ingin menghabikan waktuny disini.

"Jadi pertama, kau mau kemana?" Naruto bertanya dan menghentikan Sakura yang sedang takjub memandang sekeliling.

"Aku mau naik Roller Coaster!" Kata sakura semangat. Naruto mengangguk tak kalah semangat, ia menggenggam tangan sakura dan menuntunnya menuju ke antrian di depan wahana Roller Coaster. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat tibalah giliran mereka untuk naik.

Sakura berteriak pelan saat Roller Coaster itu mulai menanjak pelan dan menggenggam tangan Naruto di sebelahnya karena ketakutan. Naruto membalas genggaman itu erat, sakura menyadarinya dan diam-diam menatap Naruto dari arah samping selagi Roller Coaster itu sedang berjalan. Naruto hanya menatap ke depan menikmati ketegangan yang ditimbulkan trek Roller Coaster yang naik turun, tak menyadari bahwa sakura menatapnya. Sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, Sakura menutup matanya dan berdoa.

'_Tuhan, ijinkanlah aku untuk terus dapat menggengam tangan ini. Tangan yang selalu memberikan perlindungan, tangan yang selalu membuatku nyaman dan tangan yang selalu kurindukan. Hanya tangan ini tuhan.'_

Sakura mengakhiri doanya dan kembali berteriak karena kecepatan Roller Coaster yang menjadi semakin kencang. Mereka menghabiskan hari itu dengan menjajal satu persatu arena permainan di taman itu, diiringi senyuman dan candaan dari keduanya. Ketika menjelang siang, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya naruto pada sakura sambil berjalan menuju ke jejeran restoran cepat saji di depan mereka.

"Apa saja boleh, asal jangan yang pedas ya," Setelah mengatakan itu, sebuah bola menggelinding ke arah sakura. seorang anak kecil berlari berusaha untuk meraih bola itu. Naruto pun berjongkok untuk mengambilnya dan memberikannya pada anak itu.

"Terima Kasih," ucap anak itu tersenyum saat naruto menyerahkan bolanya.

"Kau sedang apa adik kecil, ibumu mana?" Naruto bertanya pada anak yang sedang bermain itu, mungkin saja ia tersesat karena tak ada orang dewasa di sekitarnya.

"Itu ibuku," anak itu menunjuk seorang ibu yang tergopoh-gopoh menuju ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Mey-chan, sudah ibu bilang jangan main terlalu jauh," kata ibu itu begitu tiba didekat anaknya. "Terima kasih ya," Ucap ibu itu lagi pada Naruto dan Sakura.

"Sama-sama bu," sakura membalas ucapan terima kasih ibu itu, naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Kalian pasangan yang sangat serasi. Pemudanya tampan dan wanitanya juga cantik, jika mempunyai anak pasti sempurna sekali." Ucap ibu itu lagi memuji sakura dan naruto.

"Terima kasih bu, tapi kami hanya teman." Sakura tersenyum mendengar pujian ibu itu, padahal dalam hatinya ia menginginkan lebih dari sekedar perkataannya sebagai teman dengan Naruto.

"Wah sayang sekali ya, padahal kalian pasangan yang sempurna, hehe, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu ya. Ayo Mey-chan, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kakak-kakak." Ibu itu berpamitan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi kak." Mey-chan beersama ibunya berjalan menjauh. Naruto dan sakura pun mengambil tempat yang teduh di bangku salah satu restoran yang ada di sekitar taman bermain itu. Mereka duduk sebentar lalu memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan.

"Hari ini menyenangkansekali Naruto!" Sakura berbicara setelah pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya." Naruto balas tersenyum pada sakura. "Mungkin lain kali kita bisa jalan-jalan lagi." Mereka pun menikmati hidangan makan siang dengan gembira, tanpa tahu bahwa di suatu sudut tak terlihat di taman bermain itu seseorang sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama. Insting Naruto bekerja tajam, dia menyadari kehadiran seseorang, namun entah dimana dan siapa. Tapi dia tidak memperdulikannya karena hari iniadalah hari bahagia untuknya.

Setelah selesai makan, Naruto pun mengantarkan sakura kembali ke bar pada sore harinya. Setelah berpamitan mereka berpisah dan beristirahat setelah seharian melewatkan waktu bersama.

.

.

.

Semakin hari keakraban antara sakura dan naruto semakin tak terbantahkan. Kemesraan diantara mereka semakin terlihat oleh seisi bar termasuk pengunjung juga para rekan kerja sakura yang lain. Kebersamaan mereka membuat beberapa pasang mata iri memandangnya, termasuk Karin, rekan kerja dari Sakura yang tergila-gila pada ketampanan Naruto sejak pertama kali melihatnya.

Sebelum Sakura bekerja di bar milik Tsunade, Naruto sudah sering berkunjung sekedar untuk melepas lelah setelah menunaikan misi. Naruto pun menjadi favorit para gadis yang bekerja di sana karena ketampanannya dan tubuhnya yang tegap. Tapi sayangnya Naruto tak pernah melirik satu pun dari mereka, karena dia berpikir bahwa mereka semua sama, gadis penggoda yang hanya menginginan uang dan tubuh. Lain halnya dengan sakura, Naruto melihat suatu perbedaan besar dalam diri gadis ini dengan wanita lainnya di bar itu. Dia menemukan sorot mata yang suci dan tulus. Hal itu membuat Naruto tertarik dan hubungan mereka bertambah dekat, sampai hari dimana sesuatu yang tak terduga pun tiba.

Sakura sedang mencuci piring bersama Ino dan Shion di suatu siang kala bar sedang tutup karena Tsunade sedang pergi keluar kota. Hal itu pun dimanfaatkan oleh Karin sebagai wanita paling berkuasa diantara sesama penghibur sekaligus juga anak kesayangan tsunade. Karin yang sudah sejak lama mengincar Naruto pun secara terang-terangan melabrak Sakura di hadapan penghuni bar yang lainnya.

"Heh, gadis pink!" Panggil Karin pada sakura yang sedang mencuci piring sambil mengobrol bersama kedua temannya. Disampingnya berdiri beberapa temannya sesama wanita penghibur.

"Aku?" sakura segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan menunjuk wajahnya sendiri sambil menatap Karin bingung.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi idiot? Mana ada gadis berambut pink lagi disini selain kau!" kata Karin sinis.

"Oh, ada apa ya memanggilku?" Sakura menunjukkan wajah polosnya menepis aura horor yang ditujukan padanya.

"Aku ingin berbicara padamu sebentar." Ucap Karin ketus.

"Ya boleh," jawab sakura cuek dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mencuci piring.

"Hei kau ini tidak sopan sekali hah! Kau tidak tahu aku siapa?" Karin merasa emosi karena diabaikan oleh sakura, dia menarik lengan baju sakura agar menghadap kepadanya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Stres ya?" emosi sakura mulai terpancing karena perbuatan kasar Karin.

"Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu saja, sebagai anak baru kau harus menghormati seniormu! Jangan berani melangkahi mereka apalagi merebut miliknya!" Karin berkata sinis dengan wajah memasang seringai tajam.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti," Sakura mengutarakan pendapatnya terhadap pernyataan Karin yang berapi-api.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh anak baru,"

"Apa sih yang kalian maksudkan? Apa salah sakura? merebut milikmu apa maksudmu?" Ino memperjelas permasalahan dengan bertanya balik pada Karin. Tayuya, gadis berambut merah yang berdiri di sebelah Karin segera menatap tajam Ino.

"Kau tak usah ikut campur, ini urusan mereka berdua." Tayuya memotong pembicaraan Ino.

"Kau pikir kami takut padamu, hah? Jelas ini urusanku, karena kau mengganggu temanku. Kalo memang dia tak punya masalah, untuk apa kalian datang kesini? Apalagi memanfaatkan kesempatan saat nyonya tak ada! Sungguh picik!" Ino membalas tatapan tajam Tayuya dengan caciannya.

"Tutup mulutmu!" Karin menunjuk wajah Ino.

"Heh! apa..." Ino tak terima diperlakukan seperti itu, tubuhnya maju sedikit siap melemparkan pukulan ke wajah Karin tapi segera ditahan oleh Shion.

"Aku tak ingin ada perkelahian disini! Cepat katakan urusanmu, dan segera pergi!" Shion pun yang sedari tadi diam dan berusaha sabar mulai terpancing emosinya.

"Kau telah berani menantangku pink, kau berani-beraninya mendekati pacarku!" Telunjuk Karin diarahkan tepat ke depan hidung sakura.

"Hah! Merebut pacarmu? Siapa yang kau maksud, Aku tak pernah merasa merebut pacar seorang pun disini!" Sakura tertawa sedikit, merasa geli dengan ancaman Karin.

"Lelaki pirang yang kemarin berjalan denganmu itu tolol! Dia itu pacarku!" Karin menegaskan pernyataannya.

"Maksudmu Naruto? Ya ampun Karin, kepedean banget sih jadi orang! Kalo gak laku tuh ngaca ya, jangan ngaku-ngaku jadi pacar orang!" Shion menyindir Karin dengan pedas, Sakura dan Ino pun ikut tertawa karenanya.

"Hellooo? Sorry ya, aku gak ngerasa tuh ngerebut pacar kamu, Naruto bilang padaku kalo dia gak punya pacar, kalo emang dia pacar kamu, dia aja yang kegatelan deketin aku! Atau kamu aja kali yang ngiri." Mereka bertiga kembali menggelakan tawa, Sakura sukses membuat amarah Karin membuncah.

"Heh lu gadis jalang! Berani-beraninya lu ngatain gue! Daritadi gue udah berusaha sabar ya!" emosi Karin pecah seketika terbukti dengan logatnya yang berubah menjadi "lu-gue" (#apahubungannya?). Dia menarik kerah baju sakura keatas.

"heh, siapa yang lu bilang gadis jalang? Gak nyadar diri lu yeh? Emang disini kita siapa hah!" sakura menepis tangan Karin dari kerahnya dan merapikan bajunya.

"Awas aje ye, tunggu pembalasan gue!" Karin dan kedua temannya berbalik dan menjauh dari dapur. "yuk cabut!" dai mengajak teman-temannya pergi.

"Huuuh! Sirik ya sirik aja, pake ngaku-ngaku pacar orang lagi!" Ino berteriak pada mereka dari kejauhan dan mereka terkikik lagi. Dalam hatinya Karin sangat emosi dan sedang menyusun rencana untuk balas dendam karena telah dipermalukan hari itu.

"Udah ah udah. Biarin aja orang kaya gitu." Sakura mengajak teman-temannya untuk kembali kepada kegiatan mereka lagi.

.

.

.

Tanpa diduga ternyata Karin benar-benar melancarkan aksinya pada malam setelah perselisihannya bersama Sakura. dia pergi menendap-endap ke kamar sakura yang tidak terkunci. Di dalam kamar sakura dia mencari-cari sesuatu, setelah beberapa saat celingukan akhirnya dia tersenyum lega sambil menatap meja dan menghampirinya. Disana terdapat satu set poci bersama gelas-gelas yang disediakan untuk minum dan menjamu para tamu, Karin lalu membuka tutup poci itu dan mengeluarkan suatu bungkusan dari balik bajunya. Setelah itu isi bungkusan itu yang merupakan suatu serbuk dia masukkan ke dalam poci itu.

"Kau akan merasakan akibat telah menghinaku pink!" Karin berbisik dalam keheningan, lalu dia segera meninggalkan ruangan itu dan berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa saat berpapasan dengan rekannya di lorong.

Sakura masuk ke kamarnya setelah bar mulai sepi, hari ini Naruto bilang padanya bahwa dia tidak akan berkunjung karena ada urusan seperti biasa. Karena itulah Sakura bisa selesai lebih cepat dan bisa beristirahat lebih awal. Tenggorokkannya sangat haus sekali, diapun meraih gelas porselen di meja dan menuangkan teh yang beradda dalam poci sebelahnya. Setelah itu tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi dia langsung melesakkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur tanpa sempat mengganti pakaian dan membersihkan diri karena kelelahan, tanpa tahu nasib yang sudah menunggunya besok.

.

.

.

Sakura bangun dengan perasaan ganjil di seluruh tubuhnya, badannya terasa panas dan setiap senti tubuhnya terasa gatal yang amat sangat menyiksa.

"Euhhh, aduuuuh, kenapa ini gatall sekali?" sakura melenguh saat kedua tangannya menggapai bagian tubuh lainnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gatal itu. Tapi hal itu sia-sia saja, semakin digaruk justru gatalnya semakin menggila. Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuh sakura sebenarnya? Tak henti-hentinya kedua tangannya berkelana keseluruh tubuhnya meninggalkan garis-garis kemerahan di kulitnya yang putih bersih. Sakura berusaha menahan gatal di tubuhnya dan menggapai ponsel di meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya lalu memencet tombol panggil. Terdengarlah suara seorang gadis di seberang sana.

"Hal..." Gadis itu ingin menyapa tapi segera dipotong cepat oleh Sakura.

"Ino pig cepat kesini! Aku butuh bantuan segera!" sakura berbicara dengan terburu-buru lalu mematikan ponselnya dan melemparkannya asal ke tempat tidur. Dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menggaruknya sambil bergeliat-geliat seperti ulat di tempat tidur. Tak lama pintu kamar sakura pun terbuka dan dua orang sahabatnya yang berambut pirang masuk. Mereka langsung terkaget melihat sakura yang posisinya sudah tak bisa diartikan lagi di tempat tidur dengan tangan yang menggerayang kemana-mana.

"Hei sakura, kau menyuruh kami pagi-pagi kemari hanya untuk melihatmu striptis disini? Kau stres ya?" Shion masih tidak terima Ino menggedor kamarnya pagi-pagi karena khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada sakura.

"Aduh kukira ada apa? Ini masih pagi sakura, bar belum buka. Kau lagi latihan jadi si Tayuya ya?" Ino melanjutkan omelan Shion, melihat posisi sakura sama seperti yang dilakukan Tayuya setiap malam di meja tengah bar untuk melakukan striptis alias tarian erotis.

"Aduhhhh, aku bukan sedang striptis! Seluruh tubuhku gatal, lihat ini!" sakura menyingkapkan rok yang menutupi pahanya dan memamerkan pahanya yang putih mulus kini berganti berwarna merah dengan garis seperti bekas parutan dan juga berbintik-bintik coklat besar. "Tolong aku, aku sudah tak tahan lagi!" dia menjerit kesakitan dengan ekspresi yang tersiksa. Shion dan Ino pun kembali terkaget, sejenak mereka hendak tertawa namun segera ditahan melihat ekspresi menderita sakura.

"Aduh ada apa denganmu sih?" Shion dan Ino segera menghampiri sakura dan melihat luka-luka yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya. "Kita ganti dulu saja pakaianmu ya dan segera bersihkan tubuhmu di kamar mandi. Kau belum mandi sejak semalam kan?" Shion membantu sakura berdiri dan melepas pakaiannya dan Ino pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air mandi. Saat menengok ke belakang Sakura menatap tubuhnya yang hanya memakai pakain dalam terpantul di cermin.

"AWWW!" dia terkaget melihat siluet dirinya yang telah berubah menjadi seperti gadis macan dengan kulit dipenuhi garis merah dan bintik coklat. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi dia pun langsung berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Shion tak kuasa untuk menahan tawa melihat adegan yang baru saja terjadi.

Hari ini pun akhirnya sakura libur dari bekerja seperti biasanya bahkan untuk keluar kamar pun dia tidak berani. Tsunade secara langsung sudah memberikan ijin pada sakura, dia tidak marah bahkan dia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal ketika melihat keadaan Sakura secara langsung. Sakura pun menghabiskan malamnya dengan beristirahat setelah diperiksa oleh dokter, menurut keterangannya gejala yang dialami oleh Sakura hanyalah berupa reaksi alergi. Dengan beristirahat pun akan sembuh sendiri. Tapi sakura bingung, seingatnya dia tidak memakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan makanan laut kemarin. Karena alerginya hanya ada pada satu benda yaitu cumi-cumi. Sedangkan Ino dan Shion harus kembali bekerja seperti biasanya, mereka meninggalkan sakura di kamarnya sendirian setelah berpamitan.

"Eh, aku lupa!" Ino menepuk jidatnya sendiri seakan teringat sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" Shion bertanya heran.

"Ada sesuatu yang ketinggalan, kau duluan saja, aku mau ke kamarku dulu!" Ino segera berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Shion meneruskan perjalanannya menyusuri lorong menuju ke bar. Saat hendak berbelok untuk mencapai kamarnya, Ino secara tak sengaja mendengar suara orang tertawa dari arah sebaliknya. Instingnya menyuruhnya untuk diam dan mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Hahaha... kau beri apa si jidat lebar itu sampai tak berani keluar kamar?" Suara itu suara Tayuya. Ino merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, dia pun menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Kuberi dia ramuan spesialku, pasti dia sedang menggaruk tubuhnya bagai monyet kepanasan sekarang hahaha..." Ino hafal betul pemilik suara cempreng itu adalah Karin.

"Biar mampus tuh si pink busuk, berani-beraninya dia nantang kita! Hahaha..." terdengar suara dari seorang wanita lagi yang tak begitu jelas siapa pemiliknya. Tapi ino yakin mereka sedang membicarakan Sakura. Tangan Ino pum mengepal geram menahan amarah. Ketiga wanita itu masih tertawa tawa dan membicarakan sakura, akhirnya Ino pun keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menantang mereka semua.

"Jadi kalian yang telah mencelakai sakura!" Ino mengacungkan tangannya marah. Ketiga wanita itu sempat terkaget sejenak karena tidak mengetahui keberadaan Ino yang sejak tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Tapi mereka kembali tertawa lagi saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Iya memang itu ulahku! Trus kau mau apa hah?" Karin tersenyum sinis melihat ke arah Ino.

"Grrr... berani-beraninya kau!" Ino semakin marah, giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah.

"Gadis bodoh! Datang kemari sendirian untuk menantang kami, kau tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa?" Tayuya menghardik Ino kesal, lalu mereka bertiga berjalan perlahan mengelilingi Ino. Ino pun baru tersadar bahwa posisinya terpojok, tapi dia tidak boleh kelihatan gentar dan lemah.

"Awas kau ya!" Ino menerjangkan tangannya yang terkepal ke arah Tayuya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ampun-ampuuuuuun! #ditimpukkin readers pake sendal ama selop.**

**Maafin chapter ini ancur banget, saya juga ngerasa kaya lagi nulis script sinetron nih pas ngetik chapter ini. Sumpah readers saya lagi kehabisan ide nih, pengen banget nerima sumbangan ide dari para readers. Untuk konflik di chapter ini hanya selingan aja ya, kalo istilah animenya sih kaya filler gitu deh (#dibuang kelaut)**

**Untuk konflik sebenar-benarnya konflik masih belum keluar.**

**Terima kasih buat yang udah ngereview, maaf kali ini gak bisa disebutin satu satu. Maklum buru-buru kan malem minggu... #plakkk**

**Selamat malam.**

**Dan satu lagi**

**REVIEW GAK HAH! #nodonginpisau...**

**Hehehe... soalnya review tuh energi saya buat bikin fanfic nih, kalo gak ada review suka males n buntu ide... ditunggu idenya pemirsa.**

**Sekian.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Just a Plan

**Langsung aja ke cerita ya, biar gak bosen baca saya berceloteh...**

**Tapi diberikan warning sebesar-besarnya warning, jika mengharapkan fic yg sempurna, berkualitas, dan hebat maka ini bukan fic yang anda harapkan.**

**Fic ini mengandung keabalan, kegajean, dan ke- ke- yang lainnya.**

**Jangan menyesal telah membaca ini!**

**.**

"Jadi kalian yang telah mencelakai sakura!" Ino mengacungkan tangannya marah. Ketiga wanita itu sempat terkaget sejenak karena tidak mengetahui keberadaan Ino yang sejak tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Tapi mereka kembali tertawa lagi saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Iya memang itu ulahku! Trus kau mau apa hah?" Konan tersenyum sinis melihat ke arah Ino.

"Grrr... berani-beraninya kau!" Ino semakin marah, giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah.

"Gadis bodoh! Datang kemari sendirian untuk menantang kami, kau tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa?" Tayuya menghardik Ino kesal, lalu mereka bertiga berjalan perlahan mengelilingi Ino. Ino pun baru tersadar bahwa posisinya terpojok, tapi dia tidak boleh kelihatan gentar dan lemah.

"Awas kau ya!" Ino menerjangkan tangannya yang terkepal ke arah Tayuya.

.

.

.

**Unwanted Meeting**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo di mana-mana.**

**Don't like? Just don't read**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 : Just a Plan**

Dengan segara Tayuya berhasil menangkis terjangan Ino, dia mencekal pergelangan tangannya kasar dan memutarnya paksa ke arah belakang. Ino melemparkan tendangan ke arah gadis berambut merah itu untuk membalasnya, dan berhasil membuat tayuya tersungkur ke belakang. Kedua teman tayuya yang sedari tadi terdiam memperhatikan akhirnya turun tangan juga melihat teman mereka yang terduduk di lantai berkat serangan Ino. Mereka berdua menyerang Ino dari dua arah, kiri dan kanan. Dan seperti yang bisa disimpulkan, hasilnya adalah Ino yang terkunci dalam genggaman kedua gadis tersebut.

Tayuya yang sudah berdiri kembali, berjalan mendekati ino dan mencengkram dagunya keras-keras. "Pirang sialan, akan kuberi kau pelajaran." Dia menghempaskan tangannya dari dagu ino secra paksa yang meninggalkan tanda merah sebgai bekas goresan dari kuku tayuya. "Ayo bawa dia!" Tayuya membantu kedua temannya untuk membuat Ino diam karena sedari tadi dia terus meronta berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Eh...EH! MAU DIBAWA KEMANA GUE HAH? Lepasin dodol!" Ino meronta dan berteriak dalam posisinya yang terkunci karena ketiganya mulai menyeret dia paksa ke arah lorong gelap yang menuju ke dapur.

"Diem lo!" Karin membentak Ino dan memukul bagian belakang kepalanya. Ino tersentak dan kemudian langsung pingsan dalam posisinya. "Lu emang harus digituin dulu biar diem ya." Mereka mulai kesulitan menyeret tubuh Ino yang kini menjadi semakin berat karena dia sekarang tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di bar naruto telah hadir dengan wajah sumringah seperti biasa. Dan seperti dapat ditebak juga, sakura tidak terlihat di bar bernama Hazel Eyes itu. Dia menghembuskan nafas mengeluh, mengapa harus selalu seperti ini keadaannya. Lama dia menunggu di mejanya, sambil memainkan HP-nya perlahan. Seorang gadis dari sisi lain tengah asyik memperhatikan Naruto yang anteng terduduk di kursinya. Layaknya seorang maniak, gadis bersurai merah itu menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Naruto yang memang selalu terlihat menggoda bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya.

Naruto, dari kemampuan dan pengalaman yang dimilikinya, sebenarnya menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan sedari tadi. Tetapi dia tidak merasa risih dan merasa tidak perlu memusingkan hal tersebut selama orang itu tak mengganggunya secara fisik. Lagipula ia sedang asyik berkirim pesan dengan Sakura yang mengaku bahwa dia sedang mengalami Alergi Syok dikarenakan suatu makanan tertentu, yah begitulah sepertinya yang dibaca Naruto dari pesannya menurut sakura berdasarkan penuturan dokter, karena mereka berdua belum mengetahui kenyataan sebenarnya.

Naruto berpikiran bahwa orang yang memperhatikannya akan segera mengacuhkannya, tapi ternyata tebakannya salah. Justru gadis itu malahan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan lenggak-lenggok yang dibuat-buat, benar-benar memuakkan Naruto, dia paling benci dengan perempuan yang sengaja mempertontonkan tubuhnya pada khalayak umum. Gadis itu terus mendekat dan duduk di meja tepat di depan kursi dimana Naruto duduk, dia menyingkapkan belahan pada roknya sehingga mempertontonkan pahanya yang putih mulus agar Naruto melihatnya.

Tapi sayang sekali, usahanya tidak berhasil. Naruto masih berkutat saja dengan HP-nya tanpa sedikit pun mendongakkan kepalanya sekedar untuk melihat siapa gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Gadis itu pun mulai merasa tidak sabaran dengan sikap Naruto yang sama sekali tak menghiraukan kehadirannya. Akhirnya ia melakukan usaha lebih dengan membelai lembut bahu Naruto.

"Hai tuan, maukah kau kutemani malam ini?" Bisiknya perlahan sambil menunduk dan mendekatkan kepalanya perlahan mendekati telinga Naruto. Namun Naruto sama sekali tak bergeming dengan godaan itu. Dia hanya mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan dengan memasang tatapan dingin dan menusuk pada Karin.

"Tak usah, kau hanya perlu menyingkirkan tanganmu dari bahuku nona." Ucapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Tuan dingin sekali, bersantailah sedikit. Mungkin tuan akan menyukai pelayanan saya malam ini." Karin mengerling genit yang bisa membuat lelaki hidung belang manapun bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Tapi sayangnya yang ia hadapi adalah Naruto.

"Aku muak denganmu nona, bisakah kau menyingkir dari hadapanku." Naruto masih berbicara dengan nada yang datar, namun itu saja cukup untuk membangkitkan emosi Karin. Wajahnya mulai memerah karena campuran antara malu, kesal dan marah yang beraduk menjadi satu. Dia segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama tak lama setelah kepergian Karin sebelum wanita yang lain melakukan hal yang sama.

Dalam langkahnya menuju kamarnya Karin mencak-mencak sendiri sambil mengutuki Naruto dalam hati karena telah menyia-nyiakannya. Karin adalah salah satu bintang di Hazel Eyes, dia tak perlu menggoda lelaki untuk mendapatkan yang ia mau, justru para lelaki lah yang selama ini selalu mendekatinya. Tapi nyatanya hari ini, dirinya diperlakukan tak ubahnya seekor anjing oleh Naruto. Dirinya merasa tak adil Naruto telah menolaknya mentah-mentah, otaknya terus berputar memikirkan cara untuk membalas Naruto. Di ujung koridor ia melihat Tayuya sedang berjalan kerahnya, pikirannya langsung teringat akan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Karin begitu Tayuya berjarak mendekat dan dapat mendengar bisikannya.

"Beres." Jawabnya, dia membentuk lingkaran dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya lalu diacungkan kearah Karin. "Pokoknya dia akan menderita sampe pagi nanti." Lalu mereka berdua pun tertawa cekikikan bersama sambil lalu berjalan menghilang di ujung koridor.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang membersihkan kamarnya ketika Shion mengetuk perlahan pintu kamarnya dan masuk begitu sakura mempersilahkan. Shion lalu duduk di sisi tempat tidur sakura dengan wajah yang sedikit bingung.

"Kamu udah ketemu Ino hari ini?" Dia bertanya pada Sakura.

"Hm, belum." Sakura terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Kenapa memangnya?" Dia menghentikan aktifitasnya yang sedang melipat selimut di tangannya.

"Aku juga belum liat dia dari semalam. Udah aku cari di kamarnya juga gak ada, padahal dia biasanya yang paling rajin bangun dan olahraga pagi-pagi." Shion mengutarakan alasannya mencemaskan Ino.

"Lagi jalan-jalan kali, atau lagi keluar beli apa gitu?" Sakura menebak-nebak.

"Gak mungkin ah, mana berani dia sendirian keluar. Pasti kan dia minta ditemenin, ibu-ibu gosip gitu mana bisa jalan kalo gak ada temen ngobrol." Shion sedikit tertawa ketika mengungkapkan pendapatnya mengenai Ino, sakura yang mendengarnya pun ikut tertawa juga. "Eh, kamu udah baikan?" Tanya Shion tiba-tiba sambil memperhatikan tubuh Sakura secara keseluruhan.

"Kalo gatel-gatel sama panasnya sih udah agak ilang. Tapi kayaknya bekasnya ini belum ilang-ilang deh." Sakura mengeluh memperhatikan seluruh tubuhnya yang dipenuhi bekas luka yang –agak sedikit- menjijikan.

"Ya udah lah yah. Mungkin ntar lama-lama juga ilang." Shion berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Iya, mungkin." Sakura kembali merenung dan pikirannya mulai melayang entah kemana. Shion yang memperhatikan segera merasa tak enak hati karena telah mengangkat topik tersebut.

"Udah yuk ah, gak usah dipikirin, mending sekarang kita makan aja yuk!" Shion mengajak Sakura berjalan keluar ruangan. Sakura segera mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah gadis itu di belakangnya. Begitu keluar dari kamar sakura, suasana minggu pagi di sana langsung terlihat. Banyak gadis yang sedang berolahraga, mengobrol atau sekedar menikmati mentari pagi yang menyorot halaman tengah kediaman mereka. Shion dan Sakura langsung menuju ke dapur untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat dijadikan sarapan pagi. Saat hendak menuju koridor yang mengarah ke dapur, mereka melihat sekumpulan orang yang berkerumun dan berbicara di ruangan sebelah dapur yang merupakan ruang penyimpanan, mereka tampaknya sedang mengelilingi sesuatu.

Karena merasa penasaran, akhirnya mereka berdua pun mendekati kumpulan wanita tersebut untuk melihat apa yang sedang menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka. Dan betapa kagetnya Shion dan Sakura ketika mereka berhasil menerobos sampai ke tengah kerumunan tersebut. Mereka menemukan Ino yang sedang terkapar tak sadarkan diri dengan sehelai kain yang sepertinya sapu tangan menyumpal mulutnya, juga kain lainnya yang mengikat kaki dan tangannya.

"Ya ampuuun Ino!" Sakura memekik histeris.

Mereka langsung menghampiri Ino dan melepaskan ikatan juga kain yang menyumpal mulutnya.

"Ayo semuanya bubar-bubar...!" Shion berkata dengan nada setengah naik pada kerumunan orang dibelakangnya untuk menyuruh mereka meninggalkan Ino. Kerumunan pun sedikit demi sedikit berkurang tetapi masih terdengar bising heboh obrolan dari mereka dari kejauhan.

"Siapa sih yang tega ngelakuin ini?" Sakura menyampirkan tangan ino ke bahunya berusaha untuk membuat tubuh Ino yang tak sadar itu berdiri.

"Aku juga gak tau, tapi dari keadaannya, kayaknya ini udah dari semalam deh," Shion membantu sakura dengan menyampirkan tangan Ino yang bebas ke bahunya. Mereka berdua pun membopong Ino ke kamarnya.

Mereka membaringkan tubuh Ino di tempat tidur, tak berapa lama Ino pun siuman setelah Shion mengibaskan semacam minyak kayu putih ke depan hidungnya.

"Ngapain kalian disini?" Ino bertanya dengan nada suara lemah karena masih belum sepenuhnya tersadar.

"Kita tadi nemuin kamu pingsan di dapur, kamu gak apa-apa?" Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Ino sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh manis yang baru saja dibuatnya.

"Pingsan?" Ino menyeruput teh itu dari cangkirnya, dahinya mengerut berusaha mengingat kejadian yang terjadi semalam.

BRUUUSSH

Ino dengan spontan menyemburkan teh yang diminumnya, "Oh, iya!" dia memekik seketika, pikirannya telah kembali sepenuhnya dan dia mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Hey pelan-pelan kenapa minumnya? Liat nih bajuku basah!" Shion mengomel karena dia yang menjadi sasaran semburan teh Ino.

"Aduh... aduh... sorry-sorry. Aku baru inget kejadian semalem, ini semua karena si babi sialan Karin ama gengnya, kalian dengerin deh cerita aku. Semalem itu gue gak sengaja denger percakapan mereka di koridor. Ternyata..." Ino pun menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi kepadanya semalam dengan detail termasuk dengan perbuatan yang dilakukan Karin terhadap Sakura sehingga menyebabkan penyakit di badan sakura.

"Apa?" Sakura kaget sekaligus miris mendengar pernyataan Ino. "Beneran nih?"

"Serius dah, aku denger sendiri mereka ngomongin kamu tadi malem." Ino meyakinkan Sakura dengan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Jadi," Sakura berhenti sejenak dan memerhatikan sekujur tubuhnya. "ini semua bukan karena alergi?" kemudian Dia kembali menatap kedua temannya bergantian. Keduanya hanya bisa menatap prihatin.

"Tega banget ya si Karin itu." Shion menanggapi cerita Ino.

"Iya nih, pokoknya kita harus bikin perhitungan sama si babi sialan itu." Ino yang masih dendam pada Karin atas perbuatan mereka terhadapnya semalam menggelorakan api amarahnya.

"Eh... eh... eh jangan dulu! Kalo kaya gitu nanti mereka malah makin merasa menang karena kita udah terpancing ke dalam permainan mereka. Sebaiknya kita pikirkan ini semua dengan kepala dingin." Shion Berusaha menghentikan Ino yang ingin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk menemui Karin.

"Iya bener, lebih baik jangan terpancing jebakan mereka." Sakura membenarkan perkataan Shion walaupun dirinya sendiri tak dapat menutupi amarah yang muncul di dalam dirinya.

"Tap... tapi..."

"Udah... udah... istirahat dulu aja, ntar kita bicaraan lagi nanti kalau keadaannya udah reda ya." Shion memotong perkataan Ino sebelum gadis itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"huh, yaudah kalo gitu." Ino akhirnya mengalah dan kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

"Kamu tidur, oke? Kita-kita mau sarapan dulu, ntar pulangnya aku bikinin bubur. Gimana?" Shion memberikan penawaran pada Ino sebelum dia dan Sakura meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Oke." Jawab Ino singkat dan datar, dia masih tidak setuju dengan ide sabar yang dilontarkan Shion tadi.

"Bagus kalo gitu, yuk sakura." Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan kembali menuju ke dapur untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka sempat batal karena insiden Ino, yaitu makan pagi.

.

.

.

Sudah sehari berlalu sejak peristiwa penyekapan Ino di ruang penyimpanan oleh Karin cs. Sebisa mungkin Sakura, Shion dan Ino mengurangi kontak dan intensitas untuk bertemu dengan geng itu agar amarah mereka semakin membuncah. Lain halnya dengan mereka, justru Karin cs merasa semakin menguasai permainan, karena mereka merasa tak ada perlawanan yang berarti yang dilontarkan oleh saingannya. Setiap ada kesempatan mereka menyebarkan gosip tak sedap didengar telinga. Juga setiap Karin Cs berpapasan dengan Ino dan kawan-kawannya, mereka selalu berbisik-bisik mencurigakan sambil menatap mengejek dan diakhiri dengan tawa yang sangat menyebalkan.

Terang saja Ino dan yang lainnya merasa sangat terganggu dan marah diperlakukan seperti itu, terutama Sakura yang menyadari bahwa dirinyalah yang menjadi fokus bahan ejekan mereka, mengingat bekas-bekas luka di tubuh sakura masih belum dapat menghilang bahkan sekarang bekas luka itu meninggalkan koreng yang tak enak dipandang mata. Untunglah sakura masih bersyukur karena koreng itu tak sampai merusak wajahnya, hanya bagian lain dari tubuhnya saja. Jikalau demikian dia mungkin tak akan sanggup lagi untuk menghadapi dunia dan bertemu dengan penghuninya terutama Naruto.

Tunggu dulu, kenapa harus Naruto? Mungkinkah? Pikiran sakura mulai melayang kembali pada wajah tampan pria itu. Sudah dua hari mereka tak bertemu, kunjungan terakhir Naruto ke Hazel Eyes adalah saat Sakura mengistirahatkan dirinya karena alergi, ralat penyakit yang disebabkan karin babi sialan, dan mereka belum bertemu lagi sejak saat itu. Menurut penuturan Naruto, dia sedang ada kerjaan di luar kota seperti biasanya. Sakura mulai menerka-nerka apa sebenarnya pekerjaan Naruto, mengingat seringnya dia pergi keluar kota. Tapi dari sepengetahuannya, kebanyakan tamu dari bar Hazel Eyes ini adalah seorang eksekutif dan pengusaha. Jadi dalam pikirannya, Sangat mungkin bahwa naruto merupakan salah satu dari mereka, 'pengusaha kan sering keluar kota mengurusi perusahaannya, iya kan?' begitu pikirnya simpel.

Bar sudah mulai ramai oleh pengunjung, para penghibur pun sudah keluar dari posnya masing-masing untuk mulai menemani pengunjung. Sakura sekarang sedang menghadap Tsunade di ruangannya, sedangkan Ino dan Shion sudah terlebih dahulu menuju ke bar untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Niatannya kali ini menghadap Tsunade adalah untuk meminta ijin agar ia bisa kembali bekerja seperti biasanya. Sakura merasa bosan berada di kamarnya sendirian menunggu teman-temannya pulang. Dia tidak punya teman ngobrol karena Naruto entah mengapa sedang sulit dihubungi dan dia juga selalu membalas pesan sakura lebih lama dari biasanya. Merasa tidak ingin merepotkan Naruto karena mungkin pria itu sedang menghadapi pekerjaan yang menumpuk, maka ia pun mempunyai inisiatif seperti ini.

"Kau ingin kembali bekerja?" Tsunade mengulang kembali perkataan sakura terhadapnya.

"Iya nyonya, saya pikir tubuh saya sudah agak baikan dan tak ingin berlama-lama istirahat sementara temab-teman yang lain sedang kerepotan." Sakura beralasan. Sejenak Tsunade memerhatikan sakura intens dari atas sampai ke bawah, dia merasa tidak yakin bahwa sakura sudah baikan, karena yang dilihatnya bahwa koreng sakura masih bertebaran.

"Hmm... kau yakin?" Tsunade memastikan.

"Yakin sekali nyonya." Jawab sakura agak takut-takut dilihat sedemikian lekat seperti itu.

"Yasudahlah kalau begitu, tapi jangan sampai membuat masalah dengan kondisi tubuhmu yang seperti itu. Ingat, kau pernah sekali menghilangkan pelangganku." Tsunade menekankan pada setiap kata yang ia keluarkan. Sakura menangkap ada sedikit ekspresi jijik dalam kata-katanya saat memperhatiakn tubuhnya kembali, tapi tak begitu dipedulikan oleh sakura.

"Baik nyonya, Arigatou!" Sakura membungkukan badannya sedikitsebagai tanda hormat.

"Sudah-sudah sekarang kau pergi sana, aku masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan." Tsunade melambaikan tangannya sebagai isyarat untuk menyuruh sakura pergi dari ruangannya, sementara matanya kembali menatap lembaran-lembaran majalah kecantikan yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi terlebih dahulu." Sakura segera meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya, kemudian dia menyusuri lorong yang menuju ke ruang utama dari bar.

Begitu tiba, matanya segera menjelajah diantara puluhan manusia yang sedang menikmati alunan musik Dance yang dimainkan oleh sang DJ di atas singgasananya. Dan dilihatnya kedua sosok sahabatnya sedang berdiri di belakang bar menyajikan minuman untuk para tamu. Dia pun segera bergabug bersama para sahabatnya.

"Hai," Sakura menepuk pundak Shion dan Ino bersamaan begitu tiba di belakang mereka.

"Udah kerja lagi?" Shion menoleh sekilas dan tersenyum pada sakura.

"Udah dong, abis bosen di kamar sendirian. Gak ada temen ngobrol." Sakura membalas senyuman Shion dan meraih gelas di depannya untuk membantu Shion.

"Emangnya Si Blonde kemana?" Tanya Ino menggoda Sakura.

"Ah kau ini," Sakura mendorong bahu Ino pelan, wajahnya memerah karena malu. Mereka bertiga pun tertawa.

"Sudah ah, lagi banyak tamu. Tolong ambilkan gelas lagi Ino." Shion menyudahi candaan mereka dan mulai fokus lagi. Seorang lelaki memasuki bar dari arah pintu pintu samping dan menuju ke arah meja bartender.

"Hei nona, aku minta satu Gin Tonik, yang dingin ya." Ucapnya pada Sakura begitu dia duduk di kursi tanpa senderan punggung di depan meja itu.

"Segera," Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah, dia mulai menyiapkan pesanan sang tamu.

"Ini tuan, satu Gin Tonik Dingin," Sakura menyodorkan gelas ke meja di depan tamu itu. Sekilas tamu itu memperhatikan tangan Sakura yang memegang gelas, pria itu merasa aneh pada tanda-tanda kehitaman di tangan Sakura.

"Hei nona, ada apa dengan tanganmu?" Pria itu menampakkan ekspresi sedikit jijik di wajahnya. Sakura sedikit terkaget dan langsung menarik tangannya menjauh.

"Oh, err... ada sedikit kecelakaan kecil kemarin, hehe." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan pria itu dengan sedikit gugup. Dia menutup kedua tangannya dengan bagian depan bajunya yang berbentuk mirip seperti apron.

"Oh," Pria itu menjawab singkat karena merasa kurang yakin dengan jawaban Sakura, namun dia tidak begitu memperdulikannya, karena dia langsung menikmati minuman yang telah dipesannya. Sakura pun yang masih merasa tidak enak berusaha mengabaikannya, dia kembali pada kesibukannya mengatur letak botol dan membersihkan gelas. Disela-sela kesibukannya, dilihatnya Ino yang baru kembali dari meja tengah secara terburu-buru dengan membawa sebuah nampan, tangannya tampak memegangi perutnya.

"Sakura... Sakura...!" Ino berbisik dengan terburu-buru.

"Ada apa?" sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan menengok ke arah Ino.

"Aduh aku kebelet nih," Ino memegangi perutnya lagi. "Kamu tangani dulu tamu di meja nomor 18, nih pesanannya." Ino berbicara agak pelan tapi cukup terdengar oleh Sakura.

"Tapi..."

"Oke deh makasih ya..." Perkataan sakura segera dipotong oleh Ino, dia pun segera berlari ke arah belakang bar. Sebenarnya Sakura berniat menolak permintaan Ino karena dia masih merasa malu untuk menemui tamu dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang seperti itu, apalagi setelah kejadian dengan tamu pria tadi. Akan tetapi karena Ino sudah terlanjur ngacir ke kamar mandi, apa boleh buat, dia pun mulai menyiapkan pesanan yang tertulis di kertas yang diberikan Ino.

"Dua botol Wiski dan sebotol campuran Martini kocok." Katanya pelan pada dirinya sendiri, lalu mulai memilah-milah botol yang ada di hadapannya. Setelah selesai dia meletakkan botol-botol tersebut diatas nampan beserta beberapa buah gelas.

Sebelum berjalan dia memantapkan hatinya agar tidak tegang, dan mulailah perjalanan panjangnya menuju meja nomor 18.

"Sejauh ini berjalan lancar, yang perlu kau lakukan hanya menaruh pesanan ini dan kembali ke tempatmu. Oke, mudah bukan? Dan semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar. Fiuhh." Sakura berbisik dalm hati setelah setengah dari perjalanan ditempuhnya. Namun sepertinya harapannya tidak berjalan sesuai rencana, karena begitu dilihatnya meja nomor 18, dia juga melihat Karin sedang berbincang bersama para tamu disana.

Dirinya tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut, dia tetap santai meletakkan nampannya di atas meja. Tanpa disadarinya, Karin melirik ke arahnya. Dan betapa senangnya dia begitu menyadari bahwa gadis yang mengantarkan pesanan itu adalah Sakura. Bibirnya tersenyum licik saat sebuah ide melintas dipikirannya.

"Wah, siapa nih yang mengantar pesanan?" Karin berkata polos pada para tamunya, kebetulan disana juga ada Tayuya yang tersenyum begitu mendengar perkataan Karin. Dirinya baru menyadari kehadiran Sakura didekatnya, karena sedari tadi dia asyik ngobrol dengan para tamu. Batin Sakura mulai terusik merasakan firasat buruk menyergapnya.

"Eh, ada Sakura," Tayuya menimpali celetukan Karin.

"Ini pesanan anda Tuan, saya pamit dulu." Sakura segera berbalik untuk pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya. Namun langkahnya segera terhenti karena Karin mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Aduh mau kemana sih? Kok buru-buru amat?" Karin menahan kepergiannya dan Sakura pun merasa tidak enak pada para tamu jika ia harus berbuat kasar pada Karin untuk melepaskan tangannya, oleh sebab itu dia pun berusaha untuk bersabar sedikit lagi.

"Saya masih ada pekerjaan dibelakang Karin, maaf sekali." Sakura berkilah.

"Ah sudahlah, kan masih banyak yang lain. Bersantailah sejenak bersama kami. Benar kan tuan-tuan." Tayuya berkata pada pria disebelahnya untuk meminta dukungan.

"Ya benar, beristilahatlah dan mengobrol bersama kami sebentar, hahaha." Ucap para pria itu mengiyakan perkataan Tayuya.

"Sini duduk di sebelahku," Karin menunjuk kursi disebelahnya yang masih kosong sambil tetap memamerkan senyum piciknya. Sakura pun akhirnya mengalah dan bersedia duduk di sebelah Karin.

"Nah gitu dong, hahaha. Tuan-tuan sampai dimana pembicaraan kita tadi?" Karin berbalik lagi pada para tamunya untuk melanjutkan obrolan yang sempat terputus tadi.

"Sampai si bodoh ini menabrak pohon saat dia mabuk tadi malam hahaha..." Pria setengah mabuk yang duduk di sebelah Tayuya menjawab pertanyaan Karin sambil menunjuk pria yang duduk di tengah.

"Oh iya, jadi bagaimana kejadiannya tadi? Hahaha, sungguh lucu sekali." Karin tertawa palsu pada para tamunya. Mereka pun meneruskan pembicaraan dengan mengabaikan Sakura yang duduk kesal di sebelah Karin. Sampai tak beberapa lama, di tengah-tengah percakapan yang sedang berlangsung, Karin melemparkan sebuah tatapan penuh arti disertai sebuah senyum licik ke arah Tayuya. Merasa mengerti akan kode yang diberikan Karin, Tayuya pun mulai melancarkan aksinya.

"Aduh sampai lupa aku?" Tayuya menepuk keningnya berpura-pura.

"Ada apa nona?" Pria disebelahnya bertanya heran.

"Dari tadi kita mengobrol, tapi aku lupa belum memperkenalkan teman baru kita." Tayuya menampakkan wajah menyesal yang tentu saja dibuat-buat.

"Eh?" Sakura merasa aneh dengan sikap baik Tayuya.

"Benar sekali Tayuya, maafkan kami ya Sakura." Karin mulai bersandiwara mengikuti Tayuya.

"Baiklah Tuan-tuan, kita mulai lagi dari awal ya. Perkenalkan ini teman kami Sakura." Tayuya Memutar tangannya menuju ke arah sakura yang diikuti oleh tatapan mata para pria maniak di sebelahnya.

"Eh..., err... salam kenal." Sakura berkata ragu-ragu.

"Sakura, jangan begitu dong. Ayo ulurkan tanganmu dan berkenalan dengan tuan-tuan ini." Karin berbicara luar biasa lembut pada Sakura. namun Sakura enggan mengulurkan tangannya yang dia sembunyikan ditutupi pakaiannya.

"Eh? Mmh..." Sakura bertindak kebingungan dengan ulah dua siluman cantik di hadapannya ini.

"Sakura, kok kamu bersikap tak sopan pada tamu-tamu kita? Nanti nyonya marah loh padamu." Desak Tayuya dengan nada yang tak kalah lembut dari Karin. Akhirnya karena merasa tak enak dengan pandangan para tamu yang aneh menapatapnya, sakura pun mengalah dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Sementara di seberangnya, pria yang sedari tadi sudah agak tertarik dengan Sakura juga mulai mengulurkan tangannya sambil menatap wajah Sakura yang jelita intens. Namun betapa kagetnya mereka berdua ketika tiba-tiba Tayuya berteriak saat kedua tangan itu hampir bertemu.

"Jangan disentuh tuan! Lihat tangannya!" Pria itu pun mengalihkan pandangan pada apa yang ditunjuk oleh Tayuya. Dan kemudian matanya bertubrukan dengan sebentuk kayu kering yang berwarna kehitaman, begitu diperhatikannya lagi ternyata itu bukan kayu, itu adalah tangan Sakura.

"Ikhhh, apa itu? Menjijkan sekali!" Pria tadi segera menjauhkan tangannya, matanya berjengit menunjukan ekspresi jijik. Sakura pun spontan segera menarik tangannya juga dan menutupinya kembali dengan pakaiannya. Hatinya gelisah dan mulutnya juga terkunci tak dapat mengatakan apapun.

"Yaks, sakura kau ternyata gadis penyakitan!" Karin mendorong Sakura menjauh sampai terjungkal dari kursinya.

"Aduh!" Rihtih sakura tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun sebagai perlawanan.

"Tuan, aku takut. Dia sepertinya mengidap kusta atau mungkin AIDS!" Tayuya beringsut pada pria disebelahnya. Spontan saja ketiga pria yang sedang duduk itu terkaget dan semakin menatap sakura jijik sekaligus benci ketika mendengar perkataan Tayuya.

"Singkirkan dia dari hadapanku!" Pria kedua berteriak berang pada Sakura. Seluruh ruangan pun mulai memperhatikan ke arah kumpulan tersebut. Dengung suara berbisik mulai terdengar dimana-mana. Suatu keputusan yang salah untuk Sakura jika tetap berdiri di tempatnya, tapi seakan berubah menjadi batu, untuk menggerakkan tangannya pun ia tak bisa. Matanya mulai menampakkan bulir-bulir kristal bening menanggapi tatapan jijik orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Hey, kenapa bar ini memperkerjakan wanita sepertimu? Sungguh jijik sekali aku melihatnya." Seru seseorang dari arah samping Sakura. Dia tak dapat melihat siapa yang mengatakannya, tapi yang jelas yang Sakura inginkan hanyalah enyah dari tempat itu sesegera mungkin.

"Siapapun tolong aku..." Hatinya membatin meminta belas kasih siapa pun.

"Iya yah. Kenapa pelayanan di bar ini semakin jelek saja. Aku heran pada Tsunade." Suara seorang wanita berbisik-bisik dari arah lain. Tak lama dari arah kerumunan tersebut munculah Tsunade bersama dua orang gadis disampingnya.

"Tuan-tuan dan Nyonya-nyonya, ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Tanyanya halus pada kerumunan di depannya.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri!" Tunjuk seorang wanita pada Sakura yang menjadi pusat perhatian saat itu. Tsunade sontak menatap kearahnya.

"Kau bisa-bisanya memperkerjakan wanita itu Tsunade? Sungguh menjijikan aku melihatnya." Laki-laki di samping wanita itu mendecih pada Tsunade usai mengatakan hal tersebut. Sejenak Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum berkata.

"Sakura kembali ke kamarmu, kerjamu cukup untuk malam ini." Ucap Tsunade datar.

Shion yang baru datang tidak mengerti situasi yang sedang terjadi, tapi dia sadar Sakura sedang dalam masalah. Mendengar Tsunade menyuruh Sakura kembali ke kamarnya, ia pun dengan sigap segera menghampiri temannya itu dan menggiringnya menjauh dari keramaian.

"Nah tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyonya, mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan yang baru saja terjadi. Saya pastikan hal ini tak akan terulang lagi. Sekarang acara bisa dilanjutkan kembali. Dan juga sebagai ganti permohonan maaf saya, saya akan berikan segelas Wine untuk masing-masing tamu gratis malam ini." Tsunade tersenyum ramah pada para tamunya. Seluruh pengunjung pun bersorak atas bonus yang diberikan Tsunade dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, sedangkan Tsunade berjalan kembali ke ruangannya.

Di kursi yang tadi ditempati Sakura, Tayuya dan Karin sedang tertawa bahagia merayakan kemenangannya.

Sedangkan dari balik bar, Ino baru selesai dari kegiatannya di kamar kecil. Dia bingung dengan keramaian yang sedang terjadi di bar dan bertanya pada Kakuzu, satpam Hazel Eyes, yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk meja bartender.

"Eh, ada apaan sih rame amat? Gue ketinggalan apaan?" Ino mengorek informasi dari Kakuzu.

"Itu, tadi si gadis baru yang rambutnya pink bikin keributan." Kakuzu berbicara dengan suara yang pelan.

"Maksudnya Sakura? Kenapa emang?" Otak Ino sedikit berpikir bahwa satu-satunya gadis berambut pink disini kan hanya Sakura. Wajahnya pun mulai menampakkan rona serius.

"Iya yang itu lah pokoknya, gue gak tau namanya siapa. Tadi dia bikin tamu protes gitu. Terus nona Tsunade dateng deh nyuruh dia pergi. Gue juga gak begitu tau jelasnya sih, cuman gitu doang." Kakuzu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Sekarang Sakuranya mana?" Ino mulai khawatir pada nasib sahabatnya itu. Andai saja ia tak meninggalkannya tadi.

"Kayaknya sih ke kamarnya, dibawa ama si Shion yang rambut pirang itu."

"Oh sip sip, Thank you ya." Ino membalikkan badannya dan bersiap pergi menuju ke kamar Sakura.

"Eh mau kemana?" Kakuzu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apaan lagi?" Ino berbalik kembali, merasa Kakuzu akan menceritakan sesuatu lagi.

"Cepe dulu dong, udah gue kasih tau juga." Kakuzu nyengir lebar sambil membuka telapak tangannya ke hadapan Ino.

"Ah dasar mata duitan lo, nih" Ino merogoh selembar uang seratus ribuan dari sakunya, memberikannya pada kakuzu dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Eh tadi ada apaan sih kok ribut-ribut?" Celetuk Ino tanpa basa-basi begitu membuk pintu ke kamar Sakura dan masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

"Ssh?" Shion yang sedang duduk di sofa menyuruh Ino untuk diam dengan menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibirnya. Dia terlihat sedang menenangkan Sakura yang sedang menelungkupkan kepala ke dalam kedua lututnya. Bahunya terlihat berguncang pertanda bahwa ia sedang menangis.

"Ups, aku datang di saat yang gak tepat ya?" Ino bertanya sambil memasang wajah terpolosnya. Shion pun men-_death glare_ Ino lagi. "Iya-iya, aku diem deh." Ino menuruti Shion dan duduk disebelahnya.

Tak ada satu pun diantara yang mengeluarkan suara, kecuali suara sesenggukan Sakura. karena merasa penasaran akhirnya Ino pun buka mulut. "Kenapa sih?" Ino berbisik pelan didekat telinga Shion.

"Aku juga gak tau, dateng-dateng tadi keadaannya udah kacau." Balas Shion tak kalah pelan. Sesaat kemudian keheningan mereka dipecahkan oleh derap langkah di depan kamar. Lalu masuklah Tsunade, Choji, bersama beberapa orang gadis, tentu saja diantaranya ada Karin dan Tayuya.

"Hm," Tsunade berhenti dan akan mulai berbicara. "Sakura sebaiknya kau tidak memasuki bar terlebih dahulu agar tidak memperparah masalah yang sedang terjadi. Terutama dengan kondisi tubuhmu yang..."

"Yang bisa menulari pengunjung lainnya, kam-se-u-pay euwwwh." Karin memotong perkataan Tsunade dengan mendecih ala 'Angel Malaika' di sinetron 'putih abu-abu'.

"Cukup Karin." Tsunade berkata datar tanpa menatap Karin. Dia paling tidak suka orang yang menginterupsinya ketika ia sedang serius.

"Tapi nyonya kan tahu bahwa ini bukan penyakit menular. Ini hanya reaksi alergi, nyonya ada disana kan saat dokter menjelaskannya." Sakura bangkit dari posisinya dan berusaha untuk berbicara walaupun dengan nada suara yang bergetar. Butiran-butiran air mata masih melumuri wajahnya.

"Ya aku mengerti Sakura. tapi tamu kita tak bisa menerima penjelasan seperti itu." Tanggap Tsunade begitu Sakura berhenti. Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali keatas sofa, Shion langsung menggapai bahunya. Sekilas dirinya memperhatikan Tayuya dan Karin sedang bertukar seringai, pandangan mata mereka menunjukkan ekspresi yang sangat puas.

Tsunade menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam dan kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu diikuti rombongan yang tadi mengikutinya. Namun dua nenek sihir berambut merah itu masih diam di tempatnya.

"Aduh kayanya ada yang lagi sedih nih," Tayuya nyeletuk saat Tsunade sudah tak terlihat lagi dari pandangan mata mereka.

"Iya yah, ampe nangis berember-ember, hahaha." Karin menimpali ucapan Tayuya dan mereka pun tertawa bersahutan.

"Eh, diem lu yah!" Ino berdiri dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Karin.

"Euwwh takuut..." Tayuya meringis dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat sambil merengutkan wajahnya. "Emang gue gak berani ama lo apa? Udah lupa ya ama kejadian di dapur?" Dia langsung merubah ekspresinya menantang Ino.

"Errgh!" Ino hendak maju tapi segera ditahan oleh Shion.

"Udah, jangan bikin-bikin masalah. Lebih baik kalian pergi aja dari sini." Ucap Shion pada mereka berdua.

"Heh, nenek sok bijak, siapa juga yang bikin masalah. Kita kan cuman ngasih simpati aja ama temen lu yang penyakitan itu." Tayuya berkata sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Gue gak penyakitan! Gue tau ini semua perbuatan lo kan!" Sakura yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam akhirnya angkat bicara juga.

"Yah syukur deh kalo lu udah tau. Mudah-mudahan pelajaran ini bisa bikin lu instrospeksi ya!" Karin berkata sinis.

"Heh ngaca dong, siapa yang harusnya instrospeksi!" Ino membalas ejekan Karin pada Sakura.

"Instrospeksi apa maksud lo? Gue ngerasa gak pernah bikin kesalahan apapun sama lo! Kenapa lo bikin-biki masalah sama gue. Kalo berani sini hadepin gue! Jangan beraninya main belakang doang!" Nada bicara sakura semakin menaik hasil dai emosinya yang tak dapat lagi dibendung.

"Jangan sok suci lo yah. Udah lupa ama obrolan kita tempo hari? Udah jelas lo yang udah mulai masalah ini duluan!" maksud dari perkataan Karin adalah mengenai protesnya pada Sakura yang ia anggap telah merebut Naruto darinya.

"Asal lo tau aja, gue gak pernah ngerasa ngerebut siapa pun dari lo! Lebih baik lo berdua pergi sekarang atau gue panggil Choji kesini buat ngusir lo!" Ancam Sakura pada keduanya untuk mengakhiri debat yang tak penting ini.

"Huh, dasar, beraninya ngancem doang! Yuk cabut." Ucap Karin menutup perdebatan tersebut dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Bisa tolong tinggalin aku sendirian? Please..." pinta sakura pada kedua temannya itu. Mereka pun tak dapat menolak permintaannya dan segera meninggalkan kamar itu juga. Sakura segera berjalan dari tempatnya untuk menutup pintu dan menguncinya agar ia mendapat ketenangan. Dan malam itu pun ia habiskan untuk berbaring sambil membasahi bantalnya dan membuat kedua matanya bengkak.

.

.

.

Pagi datang dengan begitu cepat, padahal Sakura merasa dirinya baru tertidur tiga puluh menit setelah semalaman tak bisa tidur. Dia meraih Handphone-nya dan menemukan beberapa pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab dari Naruto. Ia berniat untuk mengabaikannya dan menaruh kembali Handphone-nya ke atas meja. Dalam pikirannya ia kembali terbayang, jika pengunjung kemarin saja begitu jijik melihat dirinya apakah hal yang sama akan diungkapkan Naruto jika bertemu dengannya?

Beberapa saat ia memikirkan hal tersebut di atas tempat tidurnya sampai akhirnya ia tertidur kembali karena kelelahan.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari tidak mendapat kabar dari Sakura membuat Naruto agak sedikit khawatir. Ia memaksakan diri untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lebih cepat dan kembali lebih awal. Malam berikutnya dia sudah kembali berada di Hazel Eyes dan duduk di tempatnya yang biasa.

Lama matanya berkeliling menyapu seisi bar namun tak menemukan orang yang ia cari. Namun akhinya ia menemukan sosok yang pernah berbicara dengannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia pun memanggil sosok tersebut yang kalau tidak salah namanya adalah...

"Shion?" Ia berkata agak ragu-ragu karena lupa-lupa ingat dengan namanya. Untungnya sosok itu menengok dan agak terkejut melihat kehadiran Naruto di bar tersebut. Shion segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya mengantar minuman dan bergegas berjalan menuju ke tempat Naruto.

"Kau temannya Sakura kan? Aku tak melihatnya, dia juga tak memberiku kabar akhir-akhir ini. Kau tahu dimana dia?" Naruto bertanya langsung pada tujuannya tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu.

"Hm..." Shion terlihat berpikir sejenak. Dia pun mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah Naruto. "Begini Naruto, ada sedikit masalah..." Shion pun menceritakan semua yang diketahuinya pada Naruto, kecuali bagian Karin dan Tayuya agar tidak memperburuk masalah.

Naruto terlihat menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Dia sedikit heran, mengapa jika dia kemari pasti selalu ada masalah. Sepertinya nama tengah Sakura adalah masalah ketika diberi nama oleh ibunya dahulu.

"Antarkan aku pada bosmu?" Ucap Naruto setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Apa?" Shion bertanya kembali pada Naruto untuk memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Antarkan aku pada pemilik bar ini, Tsunade." Naruto mengulangi perkataannya, kali ini lebih tegas.

"Oh, oke. Ikut aku." Shion melambaikan tangannnya sebagai isyarat bagi Naruto untuk mengikutinya. Dia memang tak tahu apa kali ini rencana yang dimiliki oleh Naruto, tapi apapun itu semoga saja itu adalah hal yang terbaik bagi Sakura. mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berdaun dua yang berornamen tradisional China. Shion pun mengetukkan tangannya sebentar dan terdengar jawaban dari dalam yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

"Ada apa Shion?" Ucap Tsunade yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya begitu melihat Shion lah yang telah mengusik ketenangannya. Di dalam ruangan itu ada Choji dan seorang pria lain lagi yang berdiri di sisi kanan dan kiri belakang tsunade.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin menemui anda nyonya." Jawab Shion sambil menunjuk Naruto sopan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Oh, tuan Naruto. Silahkan masuk." Tsunade mengingat Naruto sebagai salah satu pelanggan tetapnya selama beberapa tahun ini. Dia mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk di kursi depan meja kerjanya dan menyuguhkan minuman beserta kudapannya.

"Terima Kasih." Kata Naruto begitu duduk.

"Apakah gerangan yang membuat Tuan ingin menemui saya secara langsung disini tnpa menunggu saya di bar." Tsunade membuka percakapannya dengan halus.

"Kalau begitu saya langsung saja pada tujuan saya. Saya tidak suka bertele-tele."

"Oh, silahkan tuan."

"Saya ingin membeli salah satu wanita anda di bar ini nyonya." Ucap Naruto spontan yang membuat ekspresi kaget di wajah Shion. Kini dia mengetahui rencana Naruto itu.

"Ohoho, sebegitu mempesonanyakah para gadisku dimata tuan?" Tsunade berkata dengan tenang sambil mengambil cangkirnya.

"Ya begitulah. Jadi bolehkah nyonya?" Naruto menggantung pertanyaannya.

"Tentu saja bisa tuan, asalkan telah terjadi kesepakatan di antara kita." Tsunade berkata santai sambil menyeruput minuman dari cangkirnya. Naruto tahu bahwa ini semua menyangkut uang yang akan dijadikan bayaran.

"Jadi berapa harga yang nyonya tawarkan?" Tanya Naruto yang langsung disambut dengan senyuman bahagia Tsunade.

"Oh, itu tergantung dari gadis mana yang akan tuan beli itu." Jawabnya kemudian. "Jadi, kalau boleh tau, gadis manakah yang tuan ingin beli?"

"Sakura."

.

.

.

**Fix ini mah, aku harus daftar jadi penulis skenario sinetron.**

**Temen aku bilang chapter ini bener-bener so sinetron banget. Maafin ya readers, emang gak ada bagus-bagusnya nih author satu, gak berkembang-berkembang nih tulisannya malah makin jelek.**

**Tapi semoga gak membuat readers jadi keki ya. Semoga masih mau mengikuti perkembangan fic ini.**

**Btw, masih ada yang pingin lanjut gak ya ini fic?**

**Minta doanya juga ya, besok saya mau tes toefl yang kedua kalinya nih. Kalo gak mencapai batas minimum yang ditentuin fakultas saya gak **_**eligible**_** naik ke tingkat dua. Doain ya...**

**Buat yang udah review makasih banyak, maaf gak bisa bales nih, koneksinya lagi error.**

**Juga buat yang udah nge-fave n alert-in. Hiks hiks #terharu**

**Jangan lupa REVIEW ya, untuk bahan belajar author nih. Apa kekurangan dari author ini.**

**Thyz minta maaf ya kalo banyak salah.**

**Sekian.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Sakura's New Life

**Holla saya balik lagi... monggo dibaca...**

**.**

**.**

"Saya ingin membeli salah satu wanita anda di bar ini nyonya." Ucap Naruto spontan yang membuat ekspresi kaget di wajah Shion. Kini dia mengetahui rencana Naruto itu.

"Ohoho, sebegitu mempesonanyakah para gadisku dimata tuan?" Tsunade berkata dengan tenang sambil mengambil cangkirnya.

"Ya begitulah. Jadi bolehkah nyonya?" Naruto menggantung pertanyaannya.

"Tentu saja bisa tuan, asalkan telah terjadi kesepakatan di antara kita." Tsunade berkata santai sambil menyeruput minuman dari cangkirnya. Naruto tahu bahwa ini semua menyangkut uang yang akan dijadikan bayaran.

"Jadi berapa harga yang nyonya tawarkan?" Tanya Naruto yang langsung disambut dengan senyuman bahagia Tsunade.

"Oh, itu tergantung dari gadis mana yang akan tuan beli itu." Jawabnya kemudian. "Jadi, kalau boleh tau, gadis manakah yang tuan ingin beli?"

"Sakura."

.

.

.

**Unwanted Meeting**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo di mana-mana.**

**Don't like? Just don't read**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 : Sakura's New Life**

Seketika saja perhatian seluruh ruangan dimiliki oleh Naruto sekarang begitu mendengar nama yang disebutkan olehnya. Mereka masih ingat dengan kejadian yang baru menimpa pemilik nama itu di malam sebelumnya, kejadian yang memungkinkannya tak lagi dipekerjakan di bar ini. Tapi sekarang kenyataannya bahkan ada yang mau membelinya.

"Apa anda yakin dengan pilihan anda tuan?" Suara Tsunade yang tadinya terdengar percaya diri sekarang berubah menjadi ragu-ragu. Ia takut tak akan mendapat keuntungan besar mengingat kondisi Sakura sekarang.

"Saya yakin nyonya. Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya berpura-pura sambil tersenyum.

"Ohoho tidak tuan, hanya saja kami mempunyai banyak gadis lain yang lebih menawan." Tawa tsunade kembali muncul.

"Ah tidak usah, saya sudah menentukan pilihan saya." Katanya berusaha meyakinkan Tsunade.

"Tapi bagaimana jika anda tidak cocok?"

"Oh itu gampang saja. Saya tidak kembali kesini dan memilih gadis yang lain bukan, hahaha." Setelah menambahkan tawanya yang khas akhirnya tsunade pun menyerah dan mulai memberikan penawaran harga.

"Hmm, naiklah kalau begitu. Tapi dengan masalah harganya bagaimana? Kuharap anda tidak tersinggung dengan harga yang kutawarkan." Tsunade ragu-ragu memulai pembicaraannya, dia takut tak bisa menawarkan harga tinggi pada Naruto.

"Untuk masalah itu anda tidak usah khawatir." Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah buku cek dan merorobek lembarannya setelah itu meletakan kertas tipis itu di atas meja Tsunade. "Anda bisa menuliskan angka yang anda minta disini. Saya akan menyetujuinya."

"Benarkah tuan?" mata Tsunade langsung berbinar melihat ke arah benda yang diletakan Naruto. Segeralah ia meraih lembaran kertas itu dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama, Memikirkan jumlah nol yang akan ia tuliskan disitu.

"Hmm," Naruto berdeham pelan.

"Oh, maaf tuan. Jadi sampai mana tadi?" Tsunade yang baru tersadar dari imajinasinya terlihat malu.

"Bisakah saya membawa barang saya malam ini juga?" Dia menekankan pada setiap suku kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Oh, tentu saja, hahaha. Ternyata anda sudah tidak sabar rupanya, hohoho." Tsunade tersenyum dibuat-buat sambil menutup mulutnya anggun dengan kipas. "Choji..." panggilnya pada pria tambun yang berdiri di pojok ruangan sambil menjentikkan jari. Yang dipanggil mengangguk dan menghampiri sang majikan. "Bawa sakura kemari untuk bertemu tuan Naruto."

"Baik," Choji berjalan keluar ruangan itu untuk melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Nah tuan sambil menunggu waktu. Sebenarnya saya penasaran, apa gerangan yang membuat tuan tertarik pada gadis saya yang itu?" Tsunade kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada Naruto. Kakinya sekarang disilangkan dengan kedua tangan berpangku diatasnya.

"Hmm, kupikir aku sedang membutuhkan orang yang bisa membantuku merapikan rumah. Kebetulan orangku yang lama sudah berhenti karena sudah terlalu tua." Jawab Naruto santai dengan cengiran lebarnya yang biasa.

"Hanya begitukah?" Tsunade agak bingung sekaligus terkejut mendengarnya. Orang seperti ini, jika membutuhkan pembantu mengapa tidak pergi ke agen pekerja saja. Sampai harus repot-repot membeli wanita di tempatnya. Kelakuan orang kaya sekarang memang aneh-aneh, pikirnya.

"Yaa, begitulah..." Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Shion yang masih berada di ruangan itu tidak bersuara sama sekali, pikirannya sibuk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun tak lama ternyata orang yang ditunggu-tunggu muncul juga.

Sakura berjalan lesu dengan kepala tertunduk di belakang tubuh Choji yang tinggi besar. Dia bingung ada apa gerangan Tsunade memanggilnya ke ruangannnya. Jangan-jangan ini menyangkut kejadian kemarin malam di bar, apakah Tsunade bermaksud unutk menghukumnya? Lagi?

Tapi kebingungan itu malah semakin bertambah lagi ketika ia menyapukan matanya ke seluruh isi ruangan, dilihatnya sudah ada dua sosok lain yang dikenalnya di ruangan itu. Dia berjalan ke depan meja Tsunade, tepat dibelakang kursi tempat Naruto duduk.

"Nyo-nyonya memanggil saya?" Tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Ya Sakura, kita langsung saja ke inti permasalahan. Karena tuan Naruto sudah terlalu lama menunggu. Aku ingin kau mengemasi seluruh barangmu sekarang juga, malam ini kau akan pergi bersama tuan Naruto."

"Ma-maksud Nyonya?" Ucapnya bingung. "Saya tidak mengerti."

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak bertanya. Segera lakukan saja yang kukatakan. Lebih baik kau cepat, tuan Naruto menunggumu 30 menit lagi di mobilnya." Potong Tsunade agar urusan tidak menjadi panjang. Dia pikir mungkin nanti Naruto sendiri yang akan menjelaskannya pada Sakura, karena semakin cepat Sakura pergi maka semakin cepat juga ia mendapatkan uangnya. "Shion, kau bantu Sakura berkemas."

"Iya nyonya." Shion mengangguk dan menghampiri Sakura. Dia segera menggandeng tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya setengah paksa. Sakura yang belum sempat membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada Tsunade pun mau tak mau harus mengikutinya.

"Ayo ikut," Kata Shion.

"Ta... tapi..." Sakura berkata ragu-ragu sambil celingukan.

"Sudah, nanti aku jelaskan." Potong Shion singkat. Akhirnya Sakura pun mau diam meskipun sejuta tanda tanya meliputi hatinya. Mereka terlebih dahulu menyeret Ino yang sedang bersantai di kamarnya sebelum pergi ke kamar Sakura.

"Hei, ada apa sih?" Tanya Ino begitu melihat wajah tegang Shion dan bingung Sakura.

"Lebih baik aku bercerita sambil kita mengemasi barangmu Sakura."

"Hah? Mengemasi barang? Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Ino bertambah bingung setelah mendengar perkataan Shion. Matanya kini beralih pada si gadis berambut merah itu.

"Aku juga tak tahu, semua begitu cepat dan tiba-tiba."

"Jadi begini...," Shion berhenti sejenak untuk melemparkan sebuah koper besar ke atas tempat tidur, dibukanya koper itu dan mulai memasukkan pakaian yang ia ambil dari lemari di sebelahnya. "Naruto telah membeli Sakura dari Tsunade."

"APA!" Ino terkejut, sedangkan Sakura hanya terdiam dengan mata terbelalak tak percaya. Setelah itu Shion mulai menceritakan setiap detail ceritanya dimulai ketika dia bertemu dengan Naruto malam itu sampai alasan mengapa mereka sedang mengemasi barang-barang Sakura sekarang.

"Aku masih tak percaya," Sakura terduduk di atas tempat tidur berusaha memasukkan sebuah boneka beruang putih ke dalam tas begitu Shion mengakhiri ceritanya. Ino segera memeluk sahabatnya itu sambil menangis.

"Setidaknya mungkin dengan begini kehidupanmu akan menjadi lebih baik." Ucapnya sambil terisak. Shion yang melihatnya tak kuasa menahan air mata juga. Dia pun merangkul kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan lupakan kami." Bisik Shion.

"Jangan begitu, kalian sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri. Aku pasti akan sering menemui kalian."

"Kami akan sangat merindukanmu." Ino terisak dalam pelukan Sakura. Namun dia segera melepaskan rengkuhan tangannya dan mengusap air matanya. "Sebaiknya kita bergegas, Naruto sudah menunggumu."

Dalam keheningan mereka melanjutkan memasukkan barang Sakura ke dalam tas. Semua menikmati momen terakhir kebersamaan mereka. Beriringan, mereka mengantar Sakura sampai gerbang masuk Hazel Eyes. Disana tengah berdiri Naruto yang sedang berbincang dengan Nyonya pemilik bar. Saat ketiga gadis itu mendekat, kedua orang yang sedang mengobrol itu menyadari keadiran mereka.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura. Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu hanya mengangguk lemah. Saat Naruto membuka bagasi mobilnya, Ino dan Shion membantu Sakura untuk memasukkan barang-barangnya. Mereka berpelukan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Naruto sendiri sudah membukakan pintu depan untuk Sakura.

"Hati-hati." Ino berucap lirih.

"Ya," Sakura mengangguk. " Jaga diri kalian." Ucapan terakhir Sakura sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil Naruto.

"Terima Kasih Nyonya. Saya harus berangkat sekarang karena ada urusan lain." Naruto berpamitan dan berjabat tangan pada Tsunade.

"Ohoho baiklah. Jangan lupa mampir kembali ya tuan."

"Tentu saja." Naruto mengangguk dan melemparkan senyum pada ketiga wanita itu. Dia masuk dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Dalam perjalanan itu. Keheningan tercipta diantara keduanya, sakura melihat ke arah jalanan dengan pandangan kosong yang tak fokus, Naruto berkonsentrasi pada jalanan di depannya.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini?" Sakura berbicara pelan hampir setengah berbisik.

"Mmh?" Naruto mengerutkan kening menandakan dia tak mendengar jelas perkataan Sakura.

"Mengapa kau membeliku?" Tanyanya lagi. Naruto hanya diam saja, mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Oh, baiklah kalau tidak mau menjawab." Sakura mengalah dan kembali termenung memperhatikan jalanan. Diam pun kembali menyelimuti keduanya selama beberapa saat. Akhirnya Naruto pun mengalah. Dia menghembuskan nafas panjang dengan suara yang terdengar jelas. Spontan Sakura langsung melihat ke arahnya.

"Aku memang sudah berniat dari dulu, hanya saja..." Naruto menggantung kalimatnya.

"Hanya saja kenapa?" Sakura penasaran.

"Mungkin aku belum menemukan waktu yang tepat, mmh, nah kita sudah sampai." Mata Naruto mengarah pada sebuah bangunan di ujung jalan, dia berusaha mengalihkan alur pembicaraan mereka. Namun Sakura masih termenung memikirkan maksud dari kata-kata Naruto.

Sakura baru tersadar saat Naruto memberhentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang, beberapa saat kemudia dilihatnya seseorang berpakaian satpam membukakan pintu gerbang itu.

'_Apartemen?' _Naruto memang belum pernah menceritakan dimana dia tinggal pada Sakura. Namun dia cukup kaget saat mereka memasuki basement parkir untuk sebuah apartemen. Mungkinkah Naruto tinggal sendiri di apartemen ini? Dan wanita keberapa aku yang dibawanya kemari?

"Ayo keluar," Naruto membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura, kemudian mengeluarkan barang-barang Sakura dari bagasi. Dari sana Sakura hanya bisa mengikuti Naruto berjalan di belakangnya memasuki lift, dia menekan angka 26. Pintu lift tertutup sebentar dan terbuka kembali saat angka yang tertera di sebelahnya menunjukan angka yang sama seperti yang ditekan oleh Naruto. Beberapa pintu berjejer dan Naruto memasukkan kunci ke salah satunya.

Di dalamnya adalah sebuah apartemen yang terlalu besar mungkin untuk ditinggali oleh Naruto. Interiornya yang megah dengan furniture yang lengkap telah menyihir pikiran Sakura sejenak dari pikiran-pikiran buruknya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto bisa sekaya ini, ya mungkin dia sudah mengetahui bahwa Naruto bukanlah orang sembarangan. Tapi ini terlalu diluar bayangan imajinasi Sakura.

"Kau tidak pernah bercerita bahwa kau tinggal di apartemen mewah seperti ini." Gumam sakura cukup keras sampai bisa terdengar Naruto. Namun alih-alih menanggapinya, Naruto malah membuka sebuah pintu kamar dan memasukkan tas dan koper bawaan Sakura ke dalamnya.

"Ini kamarmu sekarang. Anggap saja rumah sendiri, jangan terlalu memikirkan hal aneh seperti itu." Sakura berjalan menuju ke arah kamar yang ditunjuk Naruto. Saat dia menyalakan lampunya, terlihat sebuah kamar yang besar dengan balkon yang langsung menghadap pemandangan kota yang indah. Sangat berbeda sekali dengan kamarnya dulu yang begitu pengap dan sempit.

"Wah ini besar sekali!" katanya sambil merebahkan diri pada tempat tidur. Benar-benar nyaman rasanya, empuk sekali. "Lalu kamarmu dimana?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang bersandar di pintu, dia mulai berpikir apakah dia harus satu kamar dengan Naruto?

"Tepat di depan pintumu." Katanya, dan benar saja saat Sakura menengok, terlihat sebuah pintu kayu lagi yang mirip dengan miliknya dan saling berhadapan di seberang ruang utama. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit lega, tapi ada rasa kecewa juga sih, lho? #dasarauthormesum

"Bereskan barang-barangmu, aku akan mandi. Setelah ini kita makan."

"Makan? Dimana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Yah mungkin di restoran dekat sini."

"Jangan!" Kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Ya?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau kan capek. Biar kita makan di sini saja. Aku yang masak ya!" Sakura berantusias.

"Kau bisa masak?"

"Hm, sedikit sih, mungkin." Ucapnya ragu. "Tapi kalau mie instant saja kan aku bisa." Matanya berbinar berusaha memastikan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum melihat ekspresi itu.

"Ya sudah, kau cari saja yang ada di kulkas." Naruto lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

"Eh, mau kemana?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku mau mandi dulu."

"O iya iya, aku lupa. Hehe." Dia tersenyum sebentar dan memperhatikan Naruto masuk ke pintu yang dia tunjuk kamarnya tadi. Sejenak Sakura termenung lalu dia teringat bahwa dia harus menyiapkan makan untuk mereka. Sakura keluar kamar lalu celingak-celinguk ke seluruh isi apartemen itu sampai akhirnya menemukan sebuah bagiannya yang mungkin agak sedikit mirip dengan dapur.

Dia membuka kulkas yang terdapat di pojok ruangan. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat isi kulkas itu sangat lengkap sekali, dimulai dari sayuran, daging, telur dan bahan-bahan lain. Sepertinya sang pemilik tak pernah absen untuk mengisinya. Huh, andai saja Sakura bisa memasak, pasti dia tak akan segan-segan mengolah bahan-bahan itu. Tapi apa daya tangannya hanya mampu menggapai mie instant.

Dalam beberapa menit saja dua mie instant telah tersaji di atas meja dengan asap yan masih mengepul di atasnya. Tak lupa Sakura juga menyiapkan Jus jeruk sebagai minumannya. Memang tidak cocok sih Mie dihidangkan dengan Jus. Tapi saat ini hanya itu yang ada di lemari es.

Beberapa saat menunggu, Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dengan rambut yang masih basah dan berantakan. Dia hanya mengenakan polo shirt putih dan celana selutut berwarna Khaki. Sakura belum pernah melihat Naruto yang sepolos ini, dan itu cukup membuat semburat merah muncul di wajahnya.

"Wah, betul mie instan nih." Naruto melihat hidangan yang tersaji di meja.

"Maaf ya, hanya ini yang bisa aku buat. Lain kali aku akan belajar memasak yang lain deh." Sakura terlihat sedikit lesu, ekspresi wajahnya sedikit sedih. Tapi dia mulai terpikir bahwa kata 'lain kali' mengingatkannya bahwa dia akan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama Naruto, sekarang jantungnya lah yang mulai bereaksi dengan berdegup lebih cepat.

"Haha, tak apa. Sudah bagus jika kau mau memasak untukku." Naruto tertawa lebar, khasnya seperti biasa. "Ayo kita makan." Naruto mulai menyantap mie instan itu sampai habis. Sakura memperhatikan cara makan Naruto yang lucu itu sambil tersenyum. Dia bahagia bisa tinggal bersama Naruto sekarang. Namun apakah kebahagiaannya ini akan berlangsung selamanya?

**.**

**.**

**. **

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Akhirnya aku bisa update juga ini fic. Maaf banget ya readers, benar-benar kelewatan nih aku meninggalkan fic ini. **

**Chap ini memag pendek banget sih dibanding chap yang lainnya. Tapi ini hanya awal, soalnya seperti yang saya bilang konflik utama dari fic ini akan segera muncul. Mudah-mudahan gak bosan ya readers dan selalu mengikuti fic saya.**

**Saya dengar bulan ini bulan nominasi IFA ya. Wah saya agak kuper juga nih, walau sudah di PM sama humas-humas yang rajin. Saya ucapkan selamat berkarya pada author-author yang lain ya, semoga fanfiksi indonesia makin maju!**

**Jangan lupa saran dan kritiknya ya readers... saya tunggu di kotak review. Dan jika kotak review sudah memenuhi kuota tertentu, saya pasti akan segera meng-update secepatnya...**

**Makasih ya readers...**

**-THYZ-**


End file.
